Formas de Amar
by Aiko Hosokawa e Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon] Kanon e Saga têm a oportunidade de conquistar aqueles que desejam! Convictos, decidem a forma de sedução que usarão em... Milo e Camus. Será que conseguirão separar aqueles que podem a vir a se tornar um casal?
1. Pronunciamento: Férias!

**Aviso**

_**Parem!**_

Antes de começar a ler essa fanfic, preste bem atenção nesse aviso: Caso você não goste de casais 'não convencionais'... Caso você seja do tipo 'casais oficiais nem Zeus separa!'... Não continue! Não nos responsabilizamos por nada, ok? Se você é mais 'liberal' vá em frente, esperamos que aprecie nosso trabalho!

Ahhh! Saint Seiya não nós pertence (Todo mundo sabe disso!), mas essa fic sim! Por favor, não a copie ou publique em outros sites sem nossa permissão.

Boa leitura! (-)

**oooOOOooo**

**Formas de Amar**

**Capítulo 01 – Pronunciamento: Férias!**

O sol brilhava intensamente, as nuvens brancas pareciam algodões que permeavam o azul-celeste daquele céu lindo e perfeito. As pessoas caminhavam alegres, conversando animadamente, sem preocupações alguma. Nem mesmo os probleminhas do cotidiano conseguiam ofuscar a felicidade que as pessoas da capital da Grécia tinham, no entanto...

"Que tédio!", Praguejou baixinho uma jovem de longos cabelos ametista, sentada em seu trono de deusa.

Os longos e sedosos fios caiam nas costas e algumas madeixas viam por cima do ombro, o comprido vestido branco moldava as formas das pernas ligeiramente afastadas um da outra. O cotovelo direito encontrava-se apoiado no braço do assento e o queixo apoiado nessa mão, os olhos... Estes continham um tédio quase mortal.

"Tédio não, paz!", Corrigiu Saga calmamente, chamando a atenção de Saori.

Os olhos azuis da deusa caíram sobre a figura imponente de Saga, vestido com uma longa túnica branca, de único ombro, que passava pelo local, aparentemente concentrado nos papéis que carregava, indo em direção de sua sala, onde cuidava dos assuntos relacionados às empresas Kido, porém, sua atenção foi tomada pela pequena reclamação da jovem deusa.

"Ahhh, Saga! Por Zeus! Não tem nada para fazer nesse Santuário!", Reclamou Saori.

"...!", Saga ergue uma sobrancelha, diante de tais palavras.

"Isso cansa! Eu devia estar na escola com as meninas da minha idade, ou então viajando pelo mundo! Mas não! Eu fico aqui fiscalizando o tempo passar!", ¬¬ Disse ainda mantendo o ar de desânimo, quase com preguiça de pronunciar aquelas palavras, levantando apenas um pouco mão esquerda.

"Sei que aqui pode ser muito tedioso para uma menina como a senhorita, porém aqui é o lugar adequando a uma deusa.", Falou sorrindo discretamente, parado a frente de menina, mantendo os papéis firmes na mão direita.

"Hum... Isso não me convence! Veja o seu caso e dos demais dourados...", Olhava atentamente para o belo homem de quase 1,90 de altura fixamente.

Uma leve curiosidade se apoderou de Saga, devido aquelas palavras.

"Foi um custo danado trazê-los à vida. Entenda... Mesmo para uma deusa isso não é algo simples a ser feito. Minha intenção é que tivessem uma vida nova, diferente da que levavam antes, por isso Shion também foi ressuscitado.", Falava, sentindo uma certa irritação tomar conta de seu pequeno coração.

"...!", Saga abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas Saori continuou antes que pudesse fazê-lo.

"Olha pro Camus! Ele fica o dia todo trabalhando e você também!", Disse desfazendo o apoio do braço erguendo o tronco mostrando toda sua indignação.

"Somos agradecidos pelo que fez por nós, por isso servimos a Senhorita, queremos mostrar nossa gratidão!", Falou humildemente o homem, dando um suave sorriso.

"Quero que mostrem sua gratidão vivendo!", Disse ela decidida, a chama da convicção bailando nos olhos dela.

"Mas...", Estava começando a se preocupar. O que aquela pequena garota queria?

"Já sei o que farei! Todos os dourados estão de férias a partir de agora! E devem sair do Santuário para se divertir! Vou aproveitar para fazer o mesmo!", Mentalmente a jovem já rastreava o mapa mundi em busca de um destino para ela e um certo cavaleiro...

"Férias?", Saga levantou a sobrancelha, intrigado.

"Isso mesmo! E... Não é um pedido, é uma ordem!", Impôs sua presença, mas mantendo o ar juvenil.

"_O Camus não vai gostar disso, porém os outros..."_. Pensou o Gêmeo, imaginando.

"Senhorita... Acha mesmo isso uma boa idéia?", Perguntou um pouco incerto. O Santuário não poderia ficar desguarnecido.

"É ótima a idéia! Vou falar agora com o Shion!", Mal terminou de falar e já começou a caminhar, querendo encontrar o Grande Mestre que, pelo cosmo, logo percebeu estar na Sétima Casa.

Gêmeos só observou calado e ainda surpreso com a atitude da menina, em poucos segundos ela desapareceu de suas vistas, mas seu olhar ainda ficou na direção tomada pela deusa. Pelo visto, idéias mirabolantes passavam pela mente dela, mas...

"_Ela é só uma criança..."_, Pensou balançando negativamente a cabeça, refletindo sobre aqueles fatos.

"Até parece que você não gostou da idéia.", Uma voz forte igual à de Saga se fez ouvir, vindo em meio às sombras sem mostrar sua figura.

"Kanon?", Perguntou incerto, não havia notado a presença do irmão e ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquela voz, virando-se para traz, procurando-o com o olhar.

Em meio às sombras de uma pilastra surgiu o alto homem, os bonitos fios azuis moviam-se suavemente, a calça clara e justa moldava as roliças pernas e o quadril, no entanto, nas pernas ela era mais larga, a camisa era azul-claro solta e sem mangas, estava jogada para fora da calça. Nos lábios um sorriso malicioso.

"Sim, meu irmão. Percebe que essa é nossa grande oportunidade?", Perguntou com ar quase sombrio, chegando perigosamente perto do outro.

"Não estou entendendo o que quer dizer.", Saga tentou desviar o olhar, mas seu irmão parecia sempre conseguir lhe aliciar.

"Não se faça de bobo, meu querido irmão. Sabes bem o que quero dizer...", Falou andando ao redor de Saga, sendo seguido apenas pelo olhar desse.

"Pare com isso, Kanon.", Afirmou sério. O que ele tinha na cabeça?

"Você quer tanto quanto eu... Não se engane!", Kanon disse, brincando com uma pequena mexa do cabelo bonito do irmão, um sorriso instigante desenhava-se em seus lábios.

"...!", Saga apenas olhou, parecia que aquele ser lia-lhe a mente, como tantas vezes no passado.

"Além do quê, não há nada de mal em nossos desejos.", Sorriu ainda mais malicioso, envolvendo a cintura do irmão por traz, colocando a boca bem próxima ao ouvido esquerdo.

"Kanon...", Queria refreá-lo, mas era difícil fazê-lo com o irmão colado a si.

"Podemos conquistar...", Disse roucamente ao ouvido de Saga.

"Não sei se é boa idéia.", ú.ù Saga afastou-se do outro, meio confuso quanto à proposta. Por que Kanon tinha que ficar fazendo isso? Era sempre assim...

"Ora, Saga! Não aja como se estivéssemos planejando conquistar o mundo!", Afirmou Kanon, com um grande sorriso na face.

"Sei que não é isso, mas...", Ainda achava que aquilo não ia dar certo.

"Mas o quê?", Kanon perguntava ansioso.

"Meu irmão, Camus é uma muralha de gelo! Ele me negara rapidinho e não vá pensando que o Milo vai te aceitar assim tão fácil. Ele é escorpiano, lembra?", u.ú O tom do gêmeo era como se tivesse dizendo uma coisa que era, obviamente, impossível de ser alcançada.

"Não vem com essa! O Camus não é inacessível e o Milo não é assim tão fácil mesmo, mas está em meu alcance, assim com o outro está ao seu! Olhe para nós, Saga... Somos lindos!", Kanon novamente se aproximou do irmão tocando-lhe a face em uma carícia.

"Hum... E o que vamos fazer?", Ficou pensativo, olhando para o irmão que mais uma vez lhe aliciava com facilidade.

"Esse é meu irmão!", Kanon falou animado, dando um beijo no rosto de Saga.

"Tem alguma idéia em mente?", Perguntou Saga, agora sorrindo.

"Vamos sair de férias juntos!", Kanon piscou o olho direito para Saga, animado com as idéias que estava tendo. Ia ser perfeito!

"Juntos! Realmente...", Saga começava a pensar se era uma opção plausível.

"Pense bem! Todos no santuário já tem seus parceiros, naturalmente vão querer ir juntos. Sobramos nós quatro. É só irmos para o mesmo lugar. Longe daqui, num lugar paradisíaco vai ser mais fácil! Topa?", Os olhos esverdeados do gêmeo brilhavam em malícia com a possibilidade que se formava diante seus olhos.

Saga não conseguiu conter o pequeno sorriso ao imaginar o que seu irmão lhe propunha. Ele tinha toda razão. Juntos em um lugar maravilhoso... Seria muito mais fácil seduzir aquelas duas criaturas lindas, chamadas Camus e Milo.

"Ah, só você mesmo! Eu topo!", Falou sorrindo abertamente, muito feliz com a possibilidade de ter o Mestre do Gelo só para si.

"É assim que se fala! Eu convenço o Milo e você ao Camus, e o destino... Vou conversar com algumas pessoas, tem que ser um lugar quente, com praia e muito bonito.", Tentava imaginar o local perfeito pra 'operação sedução'.

"Quem poderíamos pedir uma opinião...", Pensava o gêmeo mais velho.

"Já sei! O Deba... Ele vai me ajudar. Vou aproveitar e falar com o Milo!", Kanon se empolgou falando rápido e feliz.

Saga o olhou, contente com a empolgação de Kanon.

"Tô indo.", Disse já caminhando para a mesma saída pela qual a deusa se foi.

Saga continuou olhando.

"Não há muita diferença entre um e outro...", Comentou para si, pensando que Kanon realmente parecia uma criança quando estava tramando algo. Mas adorava isso nele! Balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou.

"_Agora tenho que convencer o Camus"_, Pensou, indo para o escritório.

**oooOOOooo**

Saori saiu apressada e empolgada. Desceu rapidamente pela escadaria, segurando a barra de seu longo vestido tomara-que-caia, passando pelas Casas Zodiacais, encontrando todos vazias, já que os proprietários estavam todos treinando jovens discípulos e seus próprios cosmos. Abaixo, notou que Máscara da Morte estava em casa, assim como Aldebaran, porém não chegaria a essas mansões.

Rapidamente chegou até a casa de Libra, entrando devagar se fazendo ser notada, parando em meio ao salão de batalhas. Estava empolgadíssima e com isso, impaciente pela demora de Shion e Dohko em descer pra atendê-la. O que eles faziam de tão importante que ainda não chegaram ao andar inferior?

Sua mente apaixonada imaginava os locais por onde poderia passar, junto daquele que ama. Seria maravilhoso uma viagem pela Europa junto de seu amor! Suspirou, imaginando o que poderiam fazer... Quem sabe finalmente conseguia fazer aquele garoto avoado notar que foram feitos um pro outro e que estavam mais do que na hora de mostrar isso a todos?

"Mas que coisa! Cadê o Shion, que não desce logo?", ò.ó Perguntou impaciente.

**oooOOOooo**

Sentia os beijos deliciosos e quentes sobre sua pele, deixando um caminho de fogo em cada parte que tocava. Aquelas mãos pareciam querer incendiá-lo e o que mais desejava era se queimar em todo aquele fogo. Desde que foram ressuscitados não tiveram muito tempo um pro outro, porque muitas coisas deviam ser feitas, mas não agüentava mais... Precisava sentir Dohko.

O belo homem chinês mordiscava o ombro de Shion, saboreando a pele de porcelana. Como sentiu falta do antigo Cavaleiro de Áries. Lutar contra ele na guerra contra Hades foi um suplício, até que entendeu as reais intenções daquele que amava. Como queria ter tido coragem de beijá-lo antes que o mesmo desaparecesse com o findar das doze horas... Mas agora nada disso importava. Ele estava ali e ia fazer seu adorado 'mestre' gemer e gritar de prazer!

"É o cosmo da deusa!", Shion disse afoito, levantando da cama em um pulo, levando a mão direita até o ombro esquerdo, recolocando a manga da túnica por sobre o ombro nu e avermelhando.

"Péssima hora para a menina entrar aqui.", Ò.Ó Afirmou Dohko, pulando quase simultaneamente, levando ambas as mãos até a cintura, fechando o botão da calça e amarrando o cinto.

Juntos desceram apressadamente as escadas que davam para o primeiro andar, as mãos passeavam nos cabelos no intuito de ajeitá-lo. Por que ela tinha que aparecer em um momento tão impróprio? Se não fosse algo importante... Dohko com certeza teria que se segurar pra não se esquecer de que Saori era Athena e colocar a menina no colo e... Dar-lhe boas palmadas.

Shion penteou os cabelos com os dedos, tentando se controlar e fazer sua face afogueada voltar a cor natural e, depois de alguns minutos... Finalmente a dupla chegou até onde a jovem estava, chamando a atenção desta, já que antes, Saori ocupava-se olhando as paredes com um ar ansioso.

"Senhora.", Disse o Guardião da Casa, curvando-se ligeiramente. Shion repetiu o gesto com respeito e cortesia.

Saori olhou, sorrindo das faces levemente avermelhadas dos mais velhos e, teoricamente, mais responsáveis do Santuário. Por um segundo se distraiu com a decoração de Libra, mas estava quase sendo levada por seu impulso e subindo as escadas, pra anunciar o que queria.

"Tenho um comunicado a fazer. Reúna todos os cavaleiros no grande Templo essa noite. Quero todos os Dourados lá às dezenove horas sem falta.", Disse em tom sério, mantendo a serenidade de deusa.

"Algo grave, Senhora?", Shion perguntou, olhando-a preocupado.

"Grave não, mas importante!", Sorriu discretamente sem querer demonstrar suas intenções. Seria melhor falar com todos ao mesmo tempo.

Após isso saiu, voltando a seu Templo, tendo idéias diversas, pensando e calculando um destino adequando para uma viagem a dois... Quase gritou de tanta euforia, ia ser maravilhoso e finalmente seus amados Cavaleiros de Ouro poderiam ter um descanso merecido. Seria perfeito!

"Tem algo errado...", Comentou Dohko receoso, vendo-a sair caminhando como se andasse nas nuvens.

"O que será que ela está aprontando?", Shion falou mais para si, em um pensamento alto. Não podia ser a aparição de um novo inimigo... Ela estava... Contente demais pra isso.

"De qualquer forma temos que avisar os outros... Nossa brincadeira vai ficar para depois.", T.T Agora o tom de Dohko era decepcionado.

"Ordens são ordens.", u.u O Grande Mestre falou com o mesmo tom, indo a direção da entrada do templo de Libra.

Dohko olhou desgostoso Shion partindo. Queria tanto tê-lo em seus braços, mas... Não! Ele tinha ordens a cumprir e algo que seu amado não deixava pra depois, era suas responsabilidades. Viu que Shion parou de repente um pouco antes das escadarias, voltou o olhar para ele e sorriu abertamente.

"...!", Dohko o olhava em expectativa.

Shion voltou seu olhar para fora do Templo de Libra, percebendo o óbvio!

"_Cavaleiros de Ouro."_, Chamou mentalmente, criando um elo com todos os dourados que se encontravam nos mais diversos pontos do Santuário.

"_Mestre Shion? Algum problema?"_, Perguntou Mu, surpreso ao escutar a voz mental de seu Mestre, percebendo que aquele elo era com todos os Cavaleiros de Athena.

"_Qual é agora?"_, ¬¬ Um irritado Máscara da Morte fala, irritado.

"_Não fale assim com o Mestre!"_, Shaka repreende o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

"_A deusa convocou a todos a uma reunião urgente no Grande Templo, hoje às dezenove horas, todos devem comparecer e sem atrasos!"_, Disse com sua voz imponente, desfazendo o elo mental, sorrindo satisfeito.

"Por que não pensamos logo nisso?", Dohko se perguntou, vendo o outro de costas e ainda concentrado.

Shion então se virou sorrindo de forma levada, um brilho safado podia ser notado dentro das íris rosa-púrpura. Foi caminhando rapidamente em direção ao amado, parando a menos de um metro de Dohko, levando a mão aos cabelos verde-oliva e colocando uma mexa atrás da orelha, para então, abraçar o jovem de cabelos acobreados.

"Pronto! Agora temos o resto da tarde.", Afirmou sorrindo e tomando os lábios do libriano e, sem demora, subiram juntos novamente para o quarto da mansão.

**oooOOOooo**

Na Arena onde quatro dourados treinavam...

"O que será?", Shura perguntou compenetrado, após ter parado o treino que fazia com Máscara da Morte.

"Só pode ser problema!", ¬¬ Comentou Máscara da Morte, mal humorado.

"Hum... Não sei...", Shura ainda tentava achar uma explicação pra tal fato.

"_Ou chilique de adolescente."_, ¬¬' O Cavaleiro de Câncer pensou.

"Aiolia, por será que eu acho que o 'sem atrasos' foi uma indireta para nós dois?", Perguntou Milo, olhando divertido para o companheiro com quem treinava.

"Creio que foi uma direta mesmo... Mas não sei o motivo!", ù.ú Disse, fingindo indignação.

"Não sei se tenho paciência pra isso.", O italiano pensava em uma forma de não ir.

"De qualquer forma, todos devemos ir.", Shura falou ainda sério, ainda pensando nas possibilidades do motivo para a reunião e olhando torto pra Máscara da Morte.

Ao longe, um homem alto de longos cabelos azuis e livres, vinha correndo. A blusa colava-se ao tórax devido ao vento que se colocava contra ele, na face um lindo e infantil sorriso, que resplandecia felicidade.

"Olá para todos! Milo... Podemos conversar?", Disse assim que chegou mais perto.

O escorpião levantou a sobrancelha, intrigado.

"Ih, vamos cair fora, Shura.", O italiano saiu andando, sendo acompanhado por Shura.

"Kanon! O que você quer comigo?", Perguntou temeroso, aquele sorriso o estava assustando. Não parecia o geminiano, estava mais acostumado com o jeito sarcástico e safado, e aquela aparente pureza... Dava medo!

"Credo Milo! Não vou te morder!", Afirmou indignado.

"Hum...", Milo ainda achava suspeito aquele sorriso iluminado.

"_Embora eu queira muito!"_, Kanon completou em pensamento, agora abrindo um sorriso mais comum em seu rosto, safado.

"Hum... Tá.", Falou o escorpião ainda receoso. Gêmeos parecia estar aprontando algo!

Já entardecia, o céu continha diversos tons alaranjados misturando-se com o dourado do sol e mais acima com o azul claríssimo quase inexistente, os dourados que antes treinavam decidiram-se por voltar a suas casas e os dois gregos seguiram caminhando pelas ruínas, antigos templos destruídos pelas eras e guerras.

Milo olhava para o cavaleiro mais alto a seu lado, realmente gêmeos era muito bonito, cada traço daquele grego era perfeito, os olhos esverdeados eram profundos e um tanto quanto estranhos... Muito envolventes...

"_O que estou pensando?"_, Pensou Milo, repreendendo-se, balançando levemente os fios arroxeados querendo afastar aquelas idéias.

"Algum problema, Milo?", Perguntou Kanon com um sorriso maroto desenhado nos lábios.

"Problema algum... Vamos! Desembucha. O que tu quer?", O cavaleiro da oitava casa parou de andar, cruzando os braços e ficando a encarar o outro.

Kanon olhou para o moreno, as costas dele, o pôr-do-sol coloria o céu iluminando de maneira bonita a pele bronzeada do escorpião. A túnica curta de único ombro emoldurava o corpo másculo e sensual, as madeixas bonitas estavam soltas de maneira habitualmente selvagem, com a franja caindo na face e alguns fios ali grudado, devido ao suor do treino que até a pouco acontecia...

Os olhos... Ah! Esses estavam mais lindos e brilhantes do que nunca, como duas pedras preciosas que se mostravam, procurando serem admiradas... O ar ligeiramente irritado os deixa ainda mais iluminados e chamativos. Uma beleza digna de ser observada!

O belo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos não conseguia desviar o olhar, vendo tão perfeição de cima a baixo. Aquele moreno era uma tentação! Desejava pegá-lo e submetê-lo com paixão ali mesmo! Há muito... Mais precisamente durante a batalha contra Hades, havia notado surgir em seu peito algo diferente quando via aquele cavaleiro...

"Milo...", Disse com voz rouca, pausada e baixinha, como se estivesse preste a revelar um segredo, viu as feições do grego se alterarem mostrando curiosidade e certa preocupação.

"Sim?", O escorpião ficava mais ansioso devido à demora de Kanon em falar.

"Eu gosto...", Falou ainda no mesmo tom.

"_Deuses! Ele gosta... Ele gosta... Será que é... De mim! Não! Não pode ser."_, Milo se perguntava aflito em pensamento, roendo-se em curiosidade.

"... Gosto de praias e você?", - Perguntou mudando o tom, agora mais alegre e natural.

"_Deuses..."_, Milo balançou a cabeça negativamente colocando a mão direita no rosto, quase caiu pra trás com as palavras finais de Kanon.

"É claro que eu gosto.", ¬¬' Falou demonstrando a obviedade da resposta.

"Pois bem... Quer ir a uma comigo?", Perguntou se aproximando, abraçando o cavaleiro menor por cima do ombro, com apenas um braço.

"Ir em uma praia... Com você!", Ò.o Olhou torto pra Kanon.

"Sabe, precisamos estreitar nossos laços de amizade!", Afirmou com empolgação o antigo General Marina.

"Esse papo tá estranho...", ¬¬ Milo comentou desconfiado.

"Credo...", Kanon disse com ar decepcionado, soltando o abraço, afastando-se um pouco do grego, ficando a alguns passos e de perfil para ele.

Milo apenas continuou observando-o.

"Me afastei muito cedo do Santuário. Devido a circunstâncias não fiz amigos, vocês eram jovens e os que me viam, chamavam-me de 'Saga' depois...", Falava tristemente.

Milo ouvia as palavras de Kanon atentamente.

"Bom... Depois foi complicado e fiquei sozinho... Abandonado... Eu queria uma chance para mudar isso e corrigir todos os meus erros.", Enquanto falava o olhar de Kanon perdia-se como indo a distante época de sua vida, estava sério, o corpo bonito ereto e os braços abandonados, seu tom de voz mostrava-se quase desolado.

Milo sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver aquela carinha de criança abandonada na face de Kanon. Tinha que admitir... Aquele cavaleiro e seu irmão haviam sido os que mais sofreram por todo o histórico das batalhas que ocorreram. Era difícil ver um homem tão forte demonstrar tamanha solidão e tristeza.

"Kanon...", Disse mansamente, aproximando-se e tocando levemente a face de Gêmeos, afastando os fios azuis, colocando-os atrás da orelha do cavaleiro, deixando o perfil totalmente a mostra.

O irmão de Saga o olhou, sua íris transmitindo o abandono que sentia.

"Eu iria com você a qualquer lugar, só estranhei a pergunta.", Disse ternamente, olhando com carinho.

Kanon sorriu calidamente virando-se para ficar de frente para o outro.

"_Isso! Aquela cainha triste está sumindo."_, Pensou Milo.

"Iria mesmo?", Perguntou suavemente.

"Sim.", Respondeu sinceramente, do fundo de sua alma.

Kanon abriu um lindo e encantador sorriso, não se conteve e abraçou o corpo menor com força, colando os corpos, sentindo o perfume natural daquele ser. Aspirava o aroma das madeixas onduladas, então abriu os olhos sorrindo quase sadicamente... Um sorriso que Milo não pôde ver.

"_Deu certo! O que uma carinha de abandonado não faz..."_, Comemorou em pensamento, feliz por seu jogo ter funcionado.

Enquanto isso, Milo deixou-se ser abraçado achando tudo estranho, mas adorando estar naqueles braços, adorando o perfume e sentindo a maciez dos cabelos longos do outro. Fechou os olhos sem entender o porquê. Apenas queria sentir aquele momento.

Gêmeos percebeu que o outro havia relaxado em seus braços, sentiu o coração queimar levemente espalhando aquele calor agradável por todo o corpo. Moveu apenas a cabeça. Queria ver o rosto de Milo e o encontrou, no momento em que ele abria os olhos e demonstrava surpresa com o que estava acontecendo.

As faces estavam próximas, muito próximas... Os lábios quase se tocando. Kanon levou a mão até a face do moreno, acariciando levemente a maçã do rosto, em um movimento mais brusco levou esta até a nuca do rapaz, puxando-o com firmeza, tomando os lábios carnudos.

Teve a agradável surpresa de senti-los se abrindo para a exploração e retribuindo a carícia que já se iniciou banhada em paixão lasciva. Por alguns instantes as línguas brigaram por espaço e as salivas se misturaram, difundindo a agradável e suave sensação que somente um beijo como aquele poderia dar, no entanto...

"Droga, Kanon!", Milo Falou furioso após ter afastado, com um forte empurrão, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Vazio! Foi o que Kanon sentiu quando o outro se afastou furioso.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?", Esbravejou Escorpião, trincando os dentes.

"Eu não estava fazendo nada...", Kanon decepcionou-se ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

"Como 'nada'?", Milo sentiu ganas de voar na garganta de Kanon. Como ele pôde...

"Bem... Pelo menos não sozinho... Milo!", Disse em tom moderado, mas no fundo estava profundamente irritado pelo escorpião ter conseguido se safar se seus braços.

Milo olhou confuso, realmente havia correspondido e não compreendia porque havia feito isso! Kanon... Logo Kanon! Parecia absurdo e não sabia o que dizer ou o que sentir... Não sabia nem ao menos o que pensar! Como pôde corresponder ao beijo de Kanon?

"Isso não deve se repetir.", Falou em tom de aviso e sem esperar resposta saiu do local pisando duro, muito irritado.

"Você será meu, Milo de Escorpião, MEU!", Murmurou Kanon, olhando-o ir embora. Achou melhor não pressionar, aquele não era o momento adequando.

**oooOOOooo**

Com passos elegantes e suaves, Saga percorria os grandes corredores do Templo do Grande Mestre. Já conhecia com perfeição cada canto... Suspirou, pensando nas palavras de Kanon. Realmente ele era capaz de aliciar Camus. Gostando ou não disso, ele era um bom manipulador... Não gostava de lembrar da época que tomou o lugar de Shion, mas isso lhe provava que era capaz de persuadir uma pessoa... Seja ela quem for.

"Boa tarde, Camus.", Cumprimentou Saga assim que entrou em uma sala do Grande Templo, que servia a ele e ao aquariano como escritório.

"Algum problema, Saga?", Perguntou, vendo e expressão pensativa e preocupada do cavaleiro.

"Hum! Não... Eu só estava pensando...", Disse vagamente, fixando o olhar perdido em um ponto da parede sem encarar o Mestre do Gelo.

"Se há algum problema pode compartilhar comigo.", Falou, levantando-se da cadeira, caminhando... Indo ao outro que estava parado próximo à janela, preocupado.

"Estou meio cansado... Você também deve estar. Esse trabalho é estressante, não acha?", Agora se virou para o cavaleiro da décima primeira casa, fitando aqueles olhos maravilhosos e profundos.

"Se é esse o problema, tire o dia de folga, eu cuido de tudo.", Camus afirmou prestativo.

"_É... Vai ser difícil mesmo!"_, Constatou Saga em pensamento, olhando para o discreto e inocente sorriso na face do companheiro.

"Não é isso. O fato é que desejo conhecer outros lugares... Mas falta tempo e uma companhia mais adequada do que meu irmão, ou seja, uma pessoa séria e responsável... Sabe? Assim como você.", Disse com quem não quer nada, com tom perdido, olhando ora para o cavaleiro ora para o horizonte mostrado pela janela.

"Eu! Fico lisonjeado! Mas sabe que não há a possibilidade de nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro, deixarem o Santuário para viagens particulares.", Camus falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo, afinal, aquele recinto deveria ser protegido pelos guerreiros dourados, sempre!

Saga estreitou os olhos felinamente, vendo o belo cavaleiro do gelo.

"Você iria comigo?", Perguntou em tom sério, meio sombrio... Quase sobrenatural.

"Ora, claro! Mas ainda não estou te entendendo.", Afirmou franzindo o cenho, interrogativamente.

"São apenas devaneios de minha mente! Voltemos ao trabalho!", Saga mudou completamente o jeito, ficando mais feliz e mais calmo, sorrindo abertamente e em meio à empolgação, voltou a sua mesa.

Camus apenas observou, achando muito estranho à atitude do cavaleiro. Mas, como Saga disse, devia ser o estresse. Sabia que Gêmeos sempre fôra muito responsável! Resolveu, por fim, voltar as suas tarefas. Teria que terminar que tudo antes da reunião.

**oooOOOooo**

19:00 PM. Grande Templo, reduto de Athena.

Naquela quente noite de verão grego, todos os cavaleiros já estavam presentes, cada qual conversando com algum colega. Shaka e Mu conversavam discretamente em um canto, olhando furtivamente para onde Aiolia e Aiolos conversavam. Era cômico ver o irmão mais novo com aparência de vinte e poucos e o mais velho com quinze.

Milo conversava animadamente como Camus, conseguindo a proeza que somente ele conseguia com tanta facilidade... Fazer o Mestre do Gelo sorrir abertamente, afinal, eram os melhores amigos desde a infância.

Os Gêmeos olhavam para a dupla enquanto conversavam discretamente sobre assuntos banais, mas as mentes fixavam apenas nos dois, que, aliás, parecia ainda mais belo com aquelas longas túnicas brancas de um ombro só, que mesmo sendo as vestes de todos ali, neles pareciam muito mais belas.

Shura conversava com Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Aldebaran, enquanto Dohko e Shion discretamente trocavam palavras de carinhos felizes, porém cansados, afinal a tarde havia sido... Revigorante!

A jovem deusa adentrou o salão, vinda da sala que havia atrás do trono, seu longo vestido semitransparente movia-se suavemente, dando-lhe um porte elegante. Ao entrar todos se curvaram, ajoelhando-se com o devido respeito à reencarnação da deusa da Guerra Justa.

"Levantem-se.", Falou em tom imponente, mantendo o ar sério, tendo a ordem obedecida de pronto.

"Desde o fim das batalhas todos vêm me servindo fielmente em tudo o que peço.", Começou a jovem com calma.

Saga e Kanon observavam atentos, tentando esconder o sorriso em seus lábios.

"_Lá vem o discurso. Por que ela não fala de uma vez?"_, Máscara da Morte pensava.

"Suas vidas, desde o princípio, foram dedicadas a minha existência e proteção. Graças a todos, a Terra foi salva de inúmeros inimigos.", Olhava ternamente pra seus valorosos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

"_Sempre gentil."_, Mu constata, dando um suave sorriso.

"_Droga! Por que ela não diz o motivo da reunião? Será uma batalha? Alguma traição? Mas... A face dela está calma..."_, Aiolia se corroia de curiosidade.

"Sempre desejei do fundo do meu coração que todos pudessem ter uma vida normal e menos sofrida...", Continuava a falar com imponência ainda de pé em frente ao trono, o longo vestido branco caia-lhe formosamente e os olhos tinham a habitual pureza e força, provindas de sua divindade.

"_Diga que receberemos algum presente!"_, Afrodite já devaneava, sorridente.

"Portanto... Todos os cavaleiros estão de férias!", Saori disse, seus olhos brilhando.

"_Ah, Zeus! Meu sonho se realizou!"_, Pensou Afrodite de boca aberta.

"Férias!", O.O Murmurou Shaka.

"Devem sair do Santuário e viajar!", Agora sua voz tomou-se se alegria e animação.

Os cavaleiros ficaram atônitos tentando processar o que acabaram de ouvir.

"Férias? Isso deve ser pegadinha...", Murmurou Aldebaran, lembrando-se que em seu país havia uma brincadeira chamada 'pegadinha do Paulão... Faustão'... Ou coisa assim.

"Como! Mas nós temos que proteger o Santuário dos inimigos!", Camus falou, achando tal coisa um absurdo.

"Isso! Cavaleiros não podem tirar 'férias'!", O loiro completou a frase do francês, porém levou um leve cutucão do parceiro ariano que estava a sua esquerda.

"_Cala a boca! Não percebe que essa é nossa grande chance?"_, Mu disse mentalmente ao loiro, soando ligeiramente irritado, mas sua face ainda mantinha-se calma.

Nos lábios do virginiano um belo e enigmático sorriso de formou, os olhos azuis abertos ganharam um brilho quase tão forte como o de uma estrela de sua constelação guia. Realmente Mu estava certo, como não percebeu isso antes?

"Gostei...", Respondeu apenas a Mu, falando baixinho.

"Quem falou que não pode? Eu sou ATHENA! Eu é que digo o que pode e o que não pode!", Saori falou, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura, visivelmente irritada e contrariada.

"Mas, Athena...", Camus apenas pensava na pilha de trabalhos em seu escritório.

"Além do mais... Que inimigos? Todos já foram derrotados! Estou dando uma ordem! É para TODOS iram!", Agora cruzou os braços, deixando a face tomar expressão de menina mimada muito contrariada.

"Mas mesmo assim.", Dohko disse sério, porém respeitoso.

"Entenda Senhora...", Shion se pronunciou solenemente.

"Entender o quê?", Não via porque eles não podiam se divertir. Eram cavaleiros, mas também humanos com sonhos e desejos. Tinham que sair e se divertir!

"É nossa obrigação e desejo proteger esse recinto, porém concordo com vosso ponto de vista. Proponho que os outros partam nesse merecido descanso, e eu, como Mestre, devo permanecer aqui e cuidar das coisas.", Shion disse com ponderação.

"Mas Shion...", Ela tinha a intenção de rebater.

"Ele está certo!", Afirmou Dohko incisivo.

"Concordo com o Mestre e Dohko.", Camus disse. Férias... De onde ela tirou isso?

"...!", Saori tentava achar um argumento convincente pra dizer.

"Porém um cavaleiro solitário não seria o suficiente... Ficarei também para ajudar!", Dohko mantinha o ar sereno e firme.

"Mas... Mas...", Ainda queria justificar.

"Acho que essa é uma condição justa.", O Mestre do Santuário disse sem mudar o tom da voz.

"Se é o único jeito... Os outros dourados estão de férias!", Finalmente Saori se convenceu e, apenas mentalmente concordou, realmente seria irresponsabilidade deixar o Santuário jogado as moscas e, certamente, Dohko e Shion eram as pessoas mais indicadas a cuidar de tudo.

A jovem de longos cabelos roxos disse mais algumas palavras e então se retirou, pensando em como os Cavaleiros de Bronze ficariam felizes. Eles não eram obrigados a permanecer no Santuário, mas viajar seria muito bom para eles. Sumiu dentro do Templo, deixando os dourados sozinhos no Salão do Grande Mestre.

"Férias!", Um pequeno coro se ouviu. Eram as vozes de Milo, Aiolia e Aldebaran que, cada um em seu canto, não conseguiram se conter com a confirmação.

"Vou pra minha amada Minas... Comer pão-de-queijo, tomar cachaça, ver as montanhas e as mulheres mais lindas do país!", O taurino já delirava ao pensar em sua terra natal.

"Camus amigão, vamos viajar juntos?", Milo disse empolgado, não poderia imaginar opção melhor do que o amigo cubinho de gelo para ter ao lado em uma viagem de férias!

"Nós dois!", Perguntou o Mestre do Gelo já cogitando, mentalmente, a possibilidade.

"Por que não, quatro?", - Saga falou chegando com o irmão.

"Não é boa idéia!", ¬¬ Afirmou de pronto Milo, desviando o olhar, que antes tinha se voltado para os recém-chegados, agora fitando o rosto de Camus.

"_O que deu em você?"_, Camus perguntou em pensamento, olhando nos olhos do moreno, deixando evidenciar sua indagação.

"Tá com medo, escorpiãozinho?", Kanon disse com sarcasmo, sorrindo do mesmo modo.

Milo sentiu seu sangue ferver, aquele olhar desafiador e sacana do gêmeo o deixou extremamente furioso, aliás, somente a presença do outro grego ali o irritava e não sabia explicar o motivo. Mas queria apenas que ele sumisse logo da sua frente!

"Não tenho medo de nada!", Rosnou entre dentes.

"Sejamos razoáveis! É uma oportunidade única para relaxaremos e nos conhecermos em outro ambiente que não o cenário de tantas lutas...", Saga falava com ponderação.

"Hum...", ¬¬ Milo ainda estava emburrado e contra.

"_O que deu no Milo!"_, Perguntou Camus em pensamento, sem entender aquela atitude. Era pro moreno ser o primeiro a querer, afinal, adora uma farra!

"Ora Milo, diga-me que não seria agradável nos quatro em uma praia paradisíaca?", Saga disse, sorrindo, ponderando a situação, mostrando como seria agradável.

"Bom...", Vacilou o escorpiano, vendo a face mais do que convincente do gêmeo.

"Lugar paradisíaco...", Camus pensava... Um lugar calmo, sem barulho... Seria bom!

"_É por isso que esse filho da... Bom, é por isso que ele conseguiu controlar tudo! Essa carinha... Deuses!"_, Milo pensou impressionado, olhando para a face quase divina de Saga. Como não fazer o que ele queria?

O Escorpião olhou novamente para Camus. Por alguns segundos se entreolharam como que em busca da resposta um do outro, pareciam estar trocando idéias, mas sem palavras, a cumplicidade era grande. Os Gêmeos se olharam e em cada par de olhos esverdeados brilhou a pergunta...

"_E se eles ficarem juntos?"_

Tinham que admitir... Era uma possibilidade fortíssima, já que Camus abria-se somente a Milo e este, de algum modo, parecia mais feliz e aberto quando estava com o aquariano. E isso não era bom... Nada bom! O plano não podia falhar!

"Vão responder?", Kanon interferiu, sentindo-se muito incomodado com a cena.

Camus e Milo olharam para a dupla depois voltaram a se olhar.

"Se você for... Eu vou.", Milo disse baixinho, olhando com carinho para Camus, fazendo os geminianos trincarem os dentes tentando conter a fúria.

"_Temos que separá-los! Temos que separá-los!"_, Pensavam os Gêmeos vendo a cena.

"Ah... Milo! De repente pode ser uma boa idéia.", Falou, lembrando-se da conversa que teve com Saga, ainda naquela tarde.

"Mesmo?", Os olhos de Milo brilharam em expectativa.

"_Pensando nisso... Será que ele já sabia?"_, Pensou, achando tudo conhecidência demais, mas deixando isso de lado. Poderia ser realmente muito bom ir com seu melhor amigo, apesar do jeito louco do grego, ele sempre lhe passava a deliciosa sensação de segurança e de que estava 'em casa', sempre doce e familiar...

"Então iremos os quatro!", Kanon disse sorrindo, teria que dar um jeito e afastar aqueles dois, mas esse sem dúvidas era o menor dos problemas, já que Milo havia sido dobrado mesmo após o beijo.

"Mas há os assuntos da fundação que devem ser resolvidos e temos que decidir o destino.", Aquário falava, pensando no lado prático da coisa.

"O destino à gente dá um jeito e a fundação... Não se esqueça que foi a proprietária quem te deu férias!", Milo falou divertido abraçando o companheiro de lado.

"Pensei em pedir sugestões para o Deba...", Kanon falou tentando se conter, a idéia daquele dois o estava irritando profundamente, será que havia a possibilidade de Milo e Camus se tornarem um casal? Não! Jamais permitiria!

Saga ia em iguais devaneios franzindo o cenho pensativo.

"Camus... Podemos ficar alguns dias aqui para resolver tudo e depois seguimos viagem para nosso destino, enquanto isso, Kanon e Milo podem partir e aproveitar esses dias.", Falou querendo afastar aqueles dois, Kanon daria um jeito em Milo se ficasse sozinhos por um tempo, disso não tinha duvidas!

O escorpiano se surpreendeu, olhou para o gêmeo com cara de quem não gostou, depois olhou quase suplicante para Camus, queria que ele negasse! Ele tinha que negar! Precisava perceber que ele não podia ficar sozinho com Kanon e...

"Bom, seria realmente melhor poder deixar as coisas mais organizadas...", Camus estava se agradando e muito da proposta de Saga.

"Mas Camus...", Milo o olhou, suplicando pra que o mesmo não o abandonasse.

"Milo... Não quero que perca tempo ficando aqui no Santuário, desejo que aproveite todo o seu tempo.", Disse sorrindo ternamente para o amigo, aquele sorriso que dava apenas a Milo.

"_Camus..."_, T.T Não havia como negar algo a Camus quando ele dava aquele sorriso.

"_Eu amo meu irmão!"_, Kanon afirmou em pensamento, eufórico.

"Deba amigão! Chega mais.", Chamou nada discretamente pelo brasileiro.

"Boa noite a todos. Empolgados com as férias?", Chegou sorrindo abertamente como era seu costume.

"Claro! Pra onde vai?", Milo perguntou animadamente ao taurino, esquecendo-se de seu problema.

"Brasil, é claro! Volto para minhas amadas montanhas mineiras.", Enquanto falava seus olhos até brilhavam, lembrando-se das cachoeiras, comidas e principalmente mulheres!

"Queríamos sua ajuda.", Camus disse tranqüilo e por um instante reparou em tudo... E pelo andar da carruagem iriam para algum lugar insuportavelmente quente!

"_Eu devia ter me negado!"_, Afirmou-se para si em pensamento, odiando-se por não ter percebido isso antes.

"Digam! Ficarei feliz em ajudar.", Respondeu prestativo.

"Queremos uma sugestão. Há algum lugar em seu país que possamos nos divertir, nós quatro aqui queremos ir juntos.", Saga falou, sorrindo satisfeito.

"Ahhh é isso! Nossa o meu país é lindo! Tem praias, montanhas, cachoeiras e muitas outras paisagens! Podem escolher, que tipo desejam?", Perguntou mais do que animado.

"Praias!", Kanon e Milo afirmaram simultaneamente, não dando tempo para o protesto que Camus iria fazer, enquanto Saga apenas observava

Kanon olhou para o escorpião com cara de 'viu? Nos combinamos perfeitamente!', não conseguindo conter o ar de satisfação, sorrindo do olhar irritado que se formou naqueles azuis perfeitos dos olhos do moreno.

"Ah sim! Têm as praias do Rio de Janeiro, do Ceara, Maranhão... Essas por sinal são muito bonitas. De todo modo recomendo as praias do nordeste do país, há um arquipélago chamado Fernando de Noronha, de beleza sem igual, já fui lá uma vez, há muito tempo, e põe tempo nisso... É um lugar quase perfeito! Melhor, só minha casa nas montanhas e minha linda cachoeira!", Afirmou pensativo e sonhador o cavaleiro da segunda casa.

"Pronto! Tá decidido!", Kanon falou feliz.

"_Praia... Calor... Por que eu aceitei?"_, Perguntou-se Camus, olhando pra Milo, o causador de seu futuro suplício, mas ao ver a empolgação deste, sorriu. Não tinha jeito!

"Isso! Iremos para Fernando de Noronha.", Completou Saga sorrindo quase como o irmão.

Milo e Camus se olharam, sorriram felizes, não era necessário palavras, entendiam-se perfeitamente. Seria uma oportunidade muito interessante... Divertirem-se, não ter responsabilidades... Ou melhor, Aquário a teria por todos!

**oooOOOooo**

Shura ouviu cada palavra da deusa com atenção, ficou feliz com a idéia e de pronto reconheceu nela uma ótima oportunidade de concertar seus erros do passado! Separou-se do grupo assim que a jovem se calou, indo ao encontro dos irmãos, Leão e Sagitário.

Ficou um tempo os observando, ainda afastado. Sabia que seria difícil, mas tinha que falar com ele... Mesmo que ao lado dele, estivesse aquele leão mega-protetor. Era até engraçado ver o modo como Aiolia 'protegia' Aiolos de tudo e de todos, sempre olhando como se alguém fosse fazer algo pra seu 'irmãozinho' mais velho, não que pudesse condená-lo por isso. Suspirou e aproximou-se.

"Aiolos... Podemos conversar?", Pediu em tom baixo e discreto, vendo o rapaz de quinze anos virar-se para lhe encarar, já portando um lindo sorriso.

Ouviu a voz, a maravilhosa voz que o fazia estremecer, ouviu e olhou, sim! Era Shura, seu amado algoz de outrora... Sentia o coração bater forte somente com a aproximação daquele homem lindo! Sorriu mais docemente e resolveu responder, ao ver certa aflição nos olhos jade.

"Claro, Shura!", Afirmou com um meio sorriso.

"Quê! O que você quer com o meu irmão?", Perguntou um furioso Aiolia.

"Conversar com ele.", Respondeu seriamente. Sabia que aquele ali ia implicar.

"Se quer falar algo, diga agora.", ò.ó Cruzou os braços, seu olhar em chamas. Nunca deixaria seu irmão sozinho com aquele que o matou. Não permitiria que Shura ferisse Aiolos de alguma forma.

"O que você acha que eu vou fazer com o seu irmão?", Perguntou Shura, indignado.

"Não sei e não quero saber!", Falou Leão bravo, abraçando Aiolos, como se o protegesse do mundo.

"Aiolia...", Sagitário chamou calmo.

"Sim, meu querido irmão?", Olhou para a pequena criatura de cabelos dourados em seus braços.

"Eu vou conversar com o Shura.", Falou calmamente, vendo o protesto na face de Léo.

"Mas Aiolos...", Aiolia ainda queria impedir que seu irmão fosse com Shura, como se o mesmo fosse um lobo mau, que iria devorar seu pequeno irmãozinho.

"Não se preocupe. Não vai acontecer nada.", Disse, saindo dos braços de Aiolia. Sabia porque ele agia assim, mas... Estava na hora de deixar que vivesse livremente.

"O Aiolos sabe se cuidar, Aiolia. Que coisa", Revira os olhos, Shura.

"Cala a boca, seu...", Fechou o punho em direção a Capricórnio.

Um clima pesado se instalou entre os três. Aiolos via que se não fizesse nada, podia até mesmo sair briga dali, não por iniciativa de Shura... Este, ele podia ver, queria apenas conversar e isso o deixava muito curioso, mas seu irmão não parecia ter a mesma atitude pacífica que o belo espanhol.

"Eu vou com ele, Aiolia.", Disse Sagitário, sério.

"Quê?", Olhou o irmão mais velho surpreso.

"Fique aqui quietinho e obedeça seu irmão mais velho.", Disse Aiolos, erguendo a mão e acariciando os cabelos de Léo.

"...!", Shura teve que conter o riso ao ver o irmão mais velho quase ficando na ponta dos pés pra acariciar os cabelos avermelhados de Aiolia.

"Já volto!", Disse Aiolos a Léo, indo em direção a Shura, seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente.

"Sim... Vamos.", Shura respondeu como se estivesse hipnotizado, deixando pra trás um Leão fulo da vida.

Andaram um pouco, aproximando-se de uma das janelas do Templo, ficando a admirar o céu estrelado por algum tempo. Shura estava nervoso, seu coração batia aceleradamente, sentindo a brisa fria banhar seu corpo e o de seu pequeno amigo, que parecia tão encantador e puro com aquela bela túnica grega.

"Eu estava pensando... Bom... Eu... Nós... Humm...", Capricórnio não sabia como começar, falava olhando nervosamente para o jovem, desviando o olhar para o lado de fora do templo, enquanto as mãos furiosas se esfregavam com vigor.

"Pode falar, Shura...", Aiolos disse calidamente, tocando com a mão esquerda as do outro, no intuito de acalmá-lo.

O Capricorniano gelou ao sentir o toque suave, mas logo em seguida sentiu um calor agradável provindo das mãos tenras. Encarou as bonitas orbes do jovem a sua frente, respirou fundo e resolveu falar tudo de uma vez!

"Bom... Quer ia a Espanha comigo? Quero dizer... Não me leve a mal! É que desde que toda a verdade foi revelada um grande remorso vem me corroendo... Quero uma chance... Uma chance de redimir meus erros e obter seu perdão...", Começou falando apressado, atropelando as palavras, porém aos poucos foi diminuindo o ritmo e o volume delas, chegando a ponto de as últimas se tornarem apenas sussurros...

Olhou espantado, arregalando os olhos, piscando algumas vezes para ter certeza de que aquilo não era um delírio de sua mente ainda confusa pela ressurreição recente. Não era possível que Shura estivesse convidando-o pra viajarem juntos, era?

"Sério? Eu e você?", Perguntou Sagitário ainda incrédulo, escondendo sua alegria.

"Não se sinta obrigado a aceitar... Se não quiser eu compreendo.", Shura disse triste, abaixando a cabeça.

"Não é isso! Eu quero! Eu vou! Será um prazer!", Afirmou afoito, querendo remediar a tristeza da beldade diante de si.

Shura levantou o olhar surpreso, tentava processar a afirmação, internamente foi tomado por uma alegria inexplicável e em seus belos lábios, um discreto sorriso de felicidade se formou. Finalmente poderia remediar todo mal que fez aquela linda criatura.

"Que bom...", Disse aliviado, ainda fitando o jovem calidamente.

"_É a minha oportunidade!"_, Afirmou Aiolos em pensamento, mal contendo a felicidade!

Ambos ficaram conversando um pouco, sobre a viagem, enquanto Aiolos comentava que falaria com calma com Aiolia, porque este com certeza ia ter um surto. Olharam em direção ao Leão, vendo que o mesmo o fitava como se fosse matar a ambos.

**oooOOOooo**

Em um outro canto do Salão, duas figuras de aparência elegante conversavam. O vento movia as longas túnicas brancas e a luz da lua fazia as peças de ouro em seus pulsos brilharem mais intensamente.

"Quase que você estraga a melhor oportunidade que tivemos em todos os tempos!", Mu disse irritado, olhando para o loiro.

"Não precisa disso tudo! Já está decidido! Vamos ir... Aliás, para onde?", O cavaleiro da sexta casa indaga em tom calmo.

"Hum? Não havia pensado nisso... Tem que ser um lugar diferente, exótico e que ele aceite ir junto.", Áries disse em tom perdido, tentando imaginar um lugar apropriado para seus planos.

"Seria bom um país quente... Que ofereça pontos turísticos variados... Como você disse, diferente...", Shaka também pensava, vagando mentalmente pelo mundo.

Em um lapso eles se olharam como se tivesse tido a mesma e brilhante idéia.

"Egito!", Disseram simultaneamente, olhando-se com cumplicidade.

Sorriam um para o outro e depois voltaram os olhos para o leonino, vendo a pequena cena de ciúmes do irmão mais novo para com o mais velho, voltaram a se olhar sorrindo enigmaticamente, com um brilho exótico nos olhos. Logo em seguida, caminharam ao encontro do jovem Leão.

Aiolia havia ficado sozinho, olhava para o irmão que ia para um canto conversar com aquele idiota do Shura! Não gostava de vê-los juntos, sempre vinha à lembrança de que aquele dourado havia matado seu amado irmão... Estava realmente nervoso! Estava tão compenetrado que nem reparou na aproximação de dois outros cavaleiros de ouro.

"Aiolia?", Chamou uma voz sublime, fazendo Leão voltar a si, virando-se para trás, vendo os anjos mais belos do santuário.

"Shaka? Mú? Algum problema?", Perguntou intrigado, levantando a sobrancelha direita, estranhando a abordagem.

"Podemos conversar?", Ainda era Shaka quem falava sorrindo discretamente.

"Claro! Digam.", Respondeu Léo.

"Estávamos pensando...", Mu tomou a palavra com sobriedade, tentando esconder o entusiasmo que crescia em seu coração.

"Vamos ir ao Egito. Pelo visto seu irmão ira com Shura a algum lugar... Logo imaginamos que você poderia ir conosco, eu e Shaka. O que acha?", Perguntou o ariano, agora ansioso pela perspectiva da resposta, porém sem demonstrar.

Aiolia se surpreendeu, arregalou levemente seus belos olhos, tentando processar o que havia ouvido.

"Pense bem. Seria agradável, uma viagem tranqüila e exótica. Venha!", Shaka apoiou, quase aflito por causa daquela expressão na face do grego.

"Eu! É... Fico muito feliz...", Não sabia o que responder, pensou e olhou para seu irmão mais velho. Parecia que entrara em acordo com o maldito Shura! Ficou irado.

"Aceito.", Afirmou com firmeza, olhando para a dupla diante de si.

Os anjos entreolharam-se com cumplicidade, depois fitaram o belíssimo moreno e sorriram internamente, nos olhos um brilho safado se mostrava. Pelo visto, tudo estava indo como planejado.

Leão vacilava por dentro achando tudo muito estranho, deixaria seu irmão e iria com os anjos? Isso era realmente inusitado! Será que deveria mesmo? Mas aqueles diante de si eram tão... Tentadores!

"_Mas o que estou pensando?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento, não poderia ficar supondo essas coisas logo do mais puros do Santuário!

**oooOOOooo**

Do lado de fora do Templo, olhando a paisagem das Doze Casas Zodiacais, estavam Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Os longos fios azul-piscina moviam-se devido à ação do vento e o belo cavaleiro arrumou os fios revoltosos, colocando-os no lugar e olhando para o italiano, que permanecia calado ao seu lado.

"É, ficamos sozinhos...", Comentou Afrodite, olhando para o canceriano, tentando puxar assunto.

"Humm... Todos estão arrumando companhia para suas viagens.", Disse Máscara da Morte em tom superficial, mas por dentro a idéia de ficar sozinho o incomodava, conhecia apenas o pessoal do Santuário...

"Sim. Eu pensei... Já que todos estão indo com os amigos... Quem sabe... Você gostaria de me acompanhar à minha terra natal?", Afrodite disse timidamente, sentindo um medo quase insuportável, imaginando as piores reações possíveis vindas daquele Cavaleiro. Nem sabia de onde veio a coragem pra poder fazer aquela pergunta.

"O quê! Eu, num lugar frio daquele? Cê tá louco, Afrodite!", Irritou-se profundamente, achando aquilo um absurdo.

"_Levei um fora!"_, Constatou em pensamento um triste Cavaleiro, baixando os olhos, deixando sua bela franja azul-piscina cair, escondendo as orbes tristes.

Máscara da Morte apenas olhou, cruzando os braços com ar de superioridade, fitando o céu. Permaneceu em silêncio, mas... Aquela aura entristecida que vinha do outro o irritava. Por que ele tinha que ficar cabisbaixo? Isso era ridículo! Fechou os olhos, não estava nem aí... Se ele estava triste por ficar sozinho, o que ele podia fazer? Não ia pra Suécia nem morto e...

"Vamos é pra Itália!", Afirmou quase agressivo, virando o rosto. Mais uma vez havia reparado na beleza daquele cavaleiro e isso era estranho. Incomodava-o profundamente.

Peixes levantou o olhar incrédulo e demonstrando uma alegria enorme de modo que seus olhos brilharam com intensidade singular, tornando-os ainda mais bonitos e límpidos. Ficou em silêncio como medo de dizer algo que viesse a estragar o momento, medo de ver o outro voltar atrás.

Máscara da Morte o fitou com o canto do olho, vendo o quão infantil e belo aquele olhar era, sentiu o peito apertar e aquecer, relaxou os braços voltando a olhá-lo de frente, já que não sabia o que dizer, apenas olhou quase encantado.

"_Ahh droga!"_, Praguejou em pensamento, achando que deveria ter dito que iria sozinho, tentando esconder a verdade que latejava em sua alma e coração... Desde o primeiro instante que ouviu aquela notícia, desejou ir com Afrodite a qualquer lugar do mundo...

**oooOOOooo**

Os dois dias que se passaram foram dedicados aos preparativos de todas as turnês. Na manhã do terceiro dia Saori partiu com Seiya, já que os Cavaleiros de Bronze também receberam férias, para algum lugar paradisíaco. O pequeno Cavaleiro de Pégasus ficou maravilhado com os países que sua adorada Saori Kido o propôs a visitar, percorreriam a Europa e então decidiriam um local para permanecer por mais tempo.

Shiryu foi para China, logicamente encontrar sua namorada Shunrei. Hyoga e Shun foram esquiar nos Alpes Suíços. Já Ikki... Bom, ele nem foi encontrado para receber a notícia, já que nunca está no Santuário. Mas Shun ainda suspeitava que o irmão pudesse chegar ao local onde ele estava com Hyoga, pois, de uma forma ou de outra, Ikki sempre aparecia quando estava junto de Cisne.

Mú, Shaka e Aiolia partiram na manhã daquele mesmo dia. Os anjos estavam muito felizes e Léo acabou sendo contagiado pela aura pura e angelical emanada por aqueles dois seres tão lindos! Máscara da Morte e Afrodite foram no vôo das doze horas e um pouco depois, às treze e trinta, Shura e Aiolos partiram para seu destino, após Sagitário ter dito ao irmão, de forma veemente, de que nada aconteceria com ele.

As Casas Zodiacais já estavam vazias. No salão do Grande Mestre, sentado ao trono, estava Shion, vestido com a longa túnica azul-índigo, que escondia os ombros e braços alvos, os cabelos verdes livres caiam nos ombros e dorso criando uma cascata bonita, os olhos estavam frios e pensativos.

De trás do trono surgiu uma figura de cabelos acobreados, espetados... Era Dohko, vestido com uma calça e camisa branca sem mangas, larga no corpo. Mansamente caminhou até a frente do Grande Mestre, sempre o fitando com intensidade. Parou ainda encarando-o e em movimentos lânguidos, ajoelhou aos pés do parceiro.

Sorriu safadamente vendo o outro ainda sério. Tocou as pernas do Mestre bem próximo aos pés, as mãos começaram a subir, lentamente, sentindo e apresciando cada músculo, chegando as panturrilhas... Aos joelhos, levando a túnica para cima e olhando nos olhos do amado, chegou as coxas apertando-as com desejo, vendo os lábios de Shion se transmutarem em um sorriso lânguido e satisfeito. Finalmente descobriu completamente aquela parte do corpo amado deixando o sexo, já excitado, a mostra.

"Agora podemos estrear todas as Doze Casas... Grande Mestre.", Disse sorrindo safadamente e em seguida, olhou para o rijo órgão a sua frente, tomando-o nos lábios sem demora.

"Hummmm... Aahhhh...", Shion gemeu rouca e arrastadamente, agarrando os fios acobreados com a mão direita, enquanto a outra segurava com força o braço do trono.

"Diga que sim...", Dohko sussurrou, para depois aumentar o ritmo que o sugava.

"Simmm... Ahhh... Dohko...", Shion só pode gemer em aprovação, apesar de ainda estar zonzo pra saber do que exatamente seu amado chinês estava falando, mas não negaria nada que ele desejasse.

**oooOOOooo**

14:15 PM. Aeroporto internacional da Grécia.

"Tem certeza, Camus?", Perguntou Milo, ainda incerto, olhando para o amigo.

O escorpião usava uma calça jeans ligeiramente desbotada na região das coxas, a camisa era sem mangas de gola alta vermelha, grudava levemente no corpo, por cima dela vinha um blazer preto impecável e as belas madeixas azul-arroxeadas vinham pressas em rabo de cavalo baixo, de modo que somente a farta franja caia-lhe na face.

Camus, por sua vez, vinha com calça social azul-marinho e uma camisa de mangas longas gelo, perfeitamente alinhada e trazia as madeixas presas com as do amigo. Observou-o por alguns instantes e deu aquele leve sorriso que apenas Milo conseguia arrancar dele.

"Vai e se diverte por mim nesses dias. Não precisa se preocupar, com Saga indo comigo ao Japão, em três dias ou menos, resolveremos tudo e partiremos para o Brasil.", Disse mansamente ao outro, que ainda parecia uma criança revoltada.

Saga, que estava ao lado do Mestre do Gelo, vestido com calça social preta e camisa de mangas curtas em azul claríssimo, olhou para o irmão, depois para Milo e Camus. Pelo visto aqueles dois tinham uma ligação muito forte... Talvez tanto quanto ele tinha com seu adorado gêmeo.

"Não se preocupe. Logo estaremos com vocês.", Disse querendo acalmar aquele cavaleiro, a teimosia escorpiã poderia estragar seus planos.

"É Milo, são apenas uns dias.", Comentou Aldebaran que também iria naquele vôo, no Rio de Janeiro se separariam.

"Ah! Pára de bobeira e vamos logo!", Kanon falou pegando, por instinto, a mão esquerda do Escorpião, puxando-o para o portão de embarque, sem dar chances de uma reação.

Enquanto isso, os outros três acompanhavam a alguns passos atrás, Aldebaran não conseguindo conter o sorriso, a cena era cômica! Milo realmente parecia uma criancinha revoltada, que não queria largar seu irmãozinho ou coisa assim.

"Me larga! Não me toque, Kanon!", Milo disse em tom irritado, quando finalmente o outro parou de arrastá-lo, segurou-se para não gritar.

A fúria surpreendeu os presentes, deixando Kanon atônico e sem reação.

"Milo, aconteceu alguma coisa?", Camus perguntou baixinho e discretamente.

"Não!", Afirmou o moreno em tom visivelmente irritado, mas querendo esconder o que havia ocorrido para não preocupar o amigo desnecessariamente.

O clima ficou chato, se formou um silêncio atordoante. Kanon sentiu-se perdido naquele momento, viu o outro se afastar criando um desfiladeiro entre eles e isso estranhamente machucava. Não queria que Milo se afastasse assim... Ele realmente... Suspirou, sabendo que teria que se conter. Não podia continuar desta forma.

Ainda, em silêncio, confirmaram as passagens e ficaram na fila que já caminhava.

"Procure se divertir.", Falou o guardião da décima primeira casa em tom audível apenas a amigo Milo.

"Vou tentar. Em outra oportunidade conversamos melhor.", Murmurou ao outro o abraçando com força, quando se afastou depositou um leve beijo na testa do Mestre do Gelo, o que o fez corar e olhar para os lados sem graça.

"Se cuida, vê se dorme um pouco e se alimenta! Papel não é comida, ok? Te espero no Brasil!", Milo agora soou mais alegre rindo da cara corada do outro.

_"Dá um jeito nesse escorpião!"_. Saga 'falou com os olhos' encarando seu irmão.Recebeu de volta um irritado olhar de um Gêmeo que já entregava o passaporte e a passagem para a moça devidamente uniformizada com saia azul escuro, colete da mesma cor e camisa social de mangas longas por baixo desse.

Aldebaran já havia entregado seu passaporte, achando tudo muito estranho e dando graças a Zeus por ter ficado em uma cadeira bem longe de Kanon e Milo. Pelo visto aqueles ali iam brigando a viagem toda.

Despediram-se.

Kanon e Milo seguiram em silêncio subindo para o avião, Aldebaran vinha atrás, se sentindo deslocado. Sentaram-se, Milo do lado da janela, com uma carinha de 'ninguém toma meu lugar, a janela é minha' e o outro a seu lado. O taurino ficou em outra fila, do lado oposto em que se encontrava a dupla, também na janela.

O Escorpião ficou olhando para fora, para a pista de pouso e decolagem, enquanto Kanon continuava calado e pensativo. Ouviram as instruções da aeromoça e em seguida veio a aviso da decolagem.

"Milo...", Kanon chamou baixinho virando-se para o moreno.

"Hum?", O Escorpião virou-se e logo o encarou.

"Vou conquistar o seu amor!", Afirmou com convicção e seriedade pouco habituais em sua pessoa.

O coração do grego disparou, não sabia o que dizer, abriu a boca, mas as palavras ficaram presas insuportavelmente em um nó na garganta... As turbinas tomaram seus ouvidos em um som longínquo e apenas virou-se para frente, chocado, enquanto o avião levantava vôo rumo ao Brasil!

Continua...

**oooOOOooo**

Não tenho vergonha de assumir: Sou péssima com humor! Apesar de que a fic não é desse gênero então se tá ruim... Paciência...

Iremos escrever uma fic relatando cada viagem, essa especificamente tratara apenas da ida ao Brasil.

Espero que estejam gostam!

**Aiko Hosokawa**

**oooOOOooo**

Oi! -

Eu estou muito feliz com essa fic! Ela surgiu quando eu convencia a Aiko a jogar yaoi/lemon comigo pelo MSN... Tá, começamos a jogar no shopping, mas isso é só um detalhe. XD. Agora que começamos, não vamos mais parar... Temos muitas cenas pra jogar, sabe. (Feliz, muito feliz!)

Esse capítulo foi praticamente todo escrito pela Aiko. O nosso jogo já começava com eles no Brasil, então eu falei pra ela escrever o início. Eu só pincelei algumas coisas e mesmo que ela diga que não saiba fazer comédia, eu ri muito ao ler. XDD O próximo capítulo, eu vou escrever mais... Whauhauhauahuahua E transformar a parte que jogamos em fic (isso é fácil).

**Yume Vy**

**oooOOOooo**

Nesta fic, será relatada especificamente a viagem que ocorre com eles no Brasil, assim o centro dela é: Kanon e Milo/ Saga e Camus. Quanto aos outros casais... Ou 'trio de casais'... Wahuahuahauhau... Bom, eles terão suas próprias fics, relatando o que acontece...

Portanto, vai ter fic com:

1 – Shura e Aiolos (Gosto dos dois, apesar de ver poucas fics deles. ¬¬)

2 – Máscara da Morte e Afrodite (Até aqui, tudo bem... - Casal oficial, né!)

3 – Aiolia, Mu e Shaka (Nunca vi nada deles juntos, mas Léo é comum com ambos.)

4 – Dohko e Shion (Talvez...)

Ah! O termo 'Léo' foi tirado de Episódio G. É assim que Aiolia é chamado lá!

Agradecemos a todos os que leram e pedimos que deixem seus comentários. Eles são muito importantes e não custa nada digitar umas palavrinhas, né! - Sejam boas pessoas e incentivem a continuação dessa fic!

04 de Novembro de 2005.

16:24 PM.

**Aiko Hosokawa e Yume Vy **


	2. O Jogo de Sedução se Inicia

**Formas de Amar**

**Capítulo 02 – O Jogo de Sedução se Inicia...**

O coração do grego disparou, não sabia o que dizer... Abriu a boca, mas as palavras ficaram presas insuportavelmente em um nó na garganta... O som das turbinas tomou seus ouvidos de forma longínqua e apenas virou-se para frente, chocado, enquanto o avião levantava vôo rumo ao Brasil sem simplesmente saber o que fazer ou pensar. O que aquele homem queria dizer com aquelas palavras? Ele só podia estar brincando. Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir, mas para sua total insatisfação não conseguia.

O barulho das turbinas era intenso, principalmente para alguém com sentidos aguçados como Milo, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião. A viagem transcorria tranqüila, mas para ele não, para o belo moreno aquilo estava sendo um tormento, pois aquelas palavras não abandonavam sua mente, repetindo-se incansavelmente. Por quê? Por que Kanon tinha que dizer aquilo?

_"O que exatamente ele quis dizer com 'conquistar seu amor'?"_, Pensava intrigado, olhando para a janela, vendo as nuvens abaixo dele. Não. Não podia ser o que imaginava! Era melhor tirar isso da cabeça ou enlouqueceria.

_"Arrggg! O que esperar desse... Desse homem?"_, Lançou um olhar mortal ao grego que dormia como um anjo, como se nada demais houvesse acontecido. Era realmente um maldito! Mas também... O que esperar de alguém capaz de enganar deuses?

Ficou a observar a face de Kanon. A pele clara... Os cabelos azuis num tom escuro quase indefinido, mas extremamente belo, os cílios negros longos, a face que se assemelhava a de um cálido anjo puro e ainda assim sedutor que encantava deuses e demônios. A respiração suave e quase imperceptível mostrava a tranqüilidade com que dormia, os lábios carnudos que pareciam conter o néctar da vida parecia espalhar calor por onde tocava, incendiando e...

_"QUÊ?! Que tipo de pensamentos são esses?"_, ¬¬' Milo balançou a cabeça fortemente em uma negativa, como se esse gesto pudesse afastar as nuances que permeavam sua mente.

Virou-se para frente e pôs-se a se concentrar. Em momentos assim o mais sensato era meditar como Shaka sempre fazia e dizia. Fechou os olhos e tentou esvaziar a mente de todo e qualquer pensamento, tudo parecia uma vastidão negra onde pontos luminosos brilhavam... Era como estar perdido no espaço, entre o cosmo sem fim e no meio daquela escuridão estava seguro... Lá não havia nada que poderia perturbá-lo... Ali não havia aquele grego de cabelos azuis e olhos brilhantes que sussurrava palavras perturbadoras que o desestabilizava.

_"Kanon é realmente um filho da puta."_, ¬¬ Milo abre os olhos, respirando exasperadamente, fitando o ser adormecido a seu lado. Apesar da carinha de anjo, sabia o quão manipulador ele poderia ser... Astúcia era o que não faltava a Kanon e aquilo nada mais poderia ser do que uma brincadeira... Uma brincadeira de mau gosto a seu ver.

Milo bufou e se afundou na poltrona, olhando para o lado de fora, observando as nuvens e o céu azul. Sabia que aquela viagem seria demorada e para ele seria ainda mais longa. Queria que Camus estivesse ali para conversarem até que o francês o mandasse calar a boca porque queria ler um livro ou simplesmente dormir. Acabou rindo com seus próprios pensamentos. Camus certamente iria querer ler durante a viagem e ele com certeza iria irritá-lo, atrapalhando-o de propósito, claro!

_"Pena que não deu pra virmos juntos."_, Pensou o Escorpião, lembrando-se do jovem de cabelos azul-petróleo.

Enquanto pensava em Camus e no que conversariam quando o mesmo chegasse ao Brasil, Milo foi acalmando-se e conseqüentemente relaxando o corpo e logo o sono começou a apoderar-se dele. Os belos olhos de safira foram se fechando lentamente sem ele realmente pudesse se dar conta e simplesmente foi roubado pelo sono, deixando, sem perceber, a cabeça pender para o lado e acabando por encostá-lo no ombro de Kanon, continuando a ressonar como um gatinho manhoso.

Os olhos esverdeados de Kanon se abriram momentaneamente e o mesmo sentiu que alguém escorava em seu ombro e sorriu, vendo que se tratava de Milo, que dormia. A face do moreno parecia a de uma pequena criança e o gêmeo levou a mão ao rosto cálido, movendo uma mecha teimosa, retirando-a de lá antes que ela pudesse acordar o 'garoto esquentadinho'. Fechou os olhos e se acomodou melhor, de forma que pudesse deixar Milo mais confortável apoiado em seu ombro e voltou a dormir.

Do outro lado, Aldebaran apenas fitou os dois, vendo que finalmente a baderna havia acabado. Não sabia o que exatamente Kanon disse a Milo, mas sabia que isso abalou o Escorpião. Acabou soltando um risinho e virou a face para a janela, fechando os olhos. Quando os abrisse estaria no Rio de Janeiro e lá faria a ponte área que o levaria a sua amada Mias Gerais. Não via a hora disso acontecer.

**oooOOOooo**

Horas depois o avião chegou a seu destino, aterrissando sem problema algum no Aeroporto Internacional do Rio de Janeiro. Mesmo com o ligeiro chacoalhar do avião, os dois cavaleiros não acordaram, apenas Aldebaran que estava muito ansioso já estava desperto. O taurino voltou seu olhar para Gêmeos e Escorpião, vendo que estavam começando a abrir os olhos.

"Hum... Já chegamos?", Perguntou Milo, esfregando os olhos lentamente.

"Pelo visto sim.", Respondeu Kanon, olhando ao redor e situando-se.

Olharam-se por longos instantes sem nada dizer, esquecendo-se das coisas e pessoas ao redor, apenas vendo um ao outro como se um encanto houvesse caído sobre eles, envolvendo-os por completo. Milo desviou o olhar e mirou a janela, percebendo que o avião finalmente tinha parado.

"Que horas são?", Perguntou ligeiramente rouco.

"Quase onze da noite.", Respondeu Kanon, ainda fitando Milo, que bocejou.

"Hum... Tô quebrado.", -.- Falou, sentindo o corpo reclamar um pouco devido a má posição. Realmente dormir em uma poltrona como aquela não era a melhor coisa do mundo.

"Hahaha... Devia treinar mais.", Kanon disse, provocando, enquanto se levantava e espreguiçava-se lentamente.

Milo apenas lançou um olhar mortal ao geminiano.

"Que tal as crianças pararem? Precisamos descer.", Disse Aldebaran sorrindo a ambos, ouvindo um resmungo ininteligível vindo deles.

Sem mais delongas, os três começaram a caminhar, saindo do avião e pegando suas bagagens. Caminharam calmamente pelo aeroporto que, apesar do horário, estava repleto de pessoas como era de se esperar em uma grande cidade, e por onde passavam despertavam o interesse dos transeuntes. O leve andar parecia encantador aos olhos daqueles e daquelas que os observava. Não eram simples estrangeiros... Havia uma aura, algo neles que os diferenciava de todos os outros.

Milo e Kanon ainda estavam um pouco sonolentos, mas Aldebaran estava tão empolgado por saber que já está no Brasil que todo o sono que ainda tinha havia evaporado rapidamente. Sorria de orelha a orelha e resolveu que seguiria os gregos até os mesmos pegarem um táxi e depois iria voltar, pois o avião que o levaria a Minas Gerais decolaria em aproximadamente uma hora. Percebeu que eram observados com curiosidade e admiração e não culpava as pessoas, afinal, eles eram chamativos na verdade...

As mulheres observavam, boquiabertas, os três homens maravilhosos. Um deles tinha mais de dois metros de altura, era moreno, tinha cabelos castanho-escuro com mechas mais claras e o mesmo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e seus olhos azul-petróleo-escuro que beirava a negro era algo evidentemente chamativo, bem como o corpo musculoso. Ao lado dele havia outros dois, porém mais baixos...

O outro possuía longos cabelos azuis de tom profundo e belo, ligeiramente repicados. Os olhos verdes quase lembravam duas esmeraldas destacando-se sobre aquela pele ligeiramente amorenada que era coberta por trajes suaves, porém fino e sensual, com alguns botões da blusa clara, abertos dando um charme extra e andando ombro a ombro com esse ser que parecia um anjo caído tamanha sua beleza, sendo este o menor dos três, que tinha no mínimo 1,85 de altura.

O rapaz em questão tinha a pele mais morena, olhos azuis brilhantes como duas safiras lapidadas, os lábios carnudos curvavam-se em um sorriso naturalmente sedutor e o rosto bonito era adornado por longos cabelos repicados num tom azul-arroxeado, que encaracolava nas pontas, possuindo suaves nuances violetas. Vestia-se todo de preto, dando-lhe um ar que poderia resumir-se em apenas uma palavra... Tentador!

Os belos gregos estavam cansados demais para realmente perceber os olhares sobre suas pessoas, mas Aldebaran estava de olho e sorria ante tal reação. Chegaram ao estacionamento depois de alguns minutos e logo um táxi parou afim de levá-los ao hotel ou qualquer outro lugar onde quisessem ir. Neste momento Aldebaran parou, deixando que um longo suspiro deixasse seus pulmões.

"Bom! Acho que é aqui que nos separamos.", Disse Touro com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

"Mas já?! Vamos para o hotel e amanhã você vai para a sua terra.", ó.ò Milo disse, tentando convencê-lo. Não queria se separar assim, tão rápido, de Aldebaran.

"Não. Estou louco para chegar a Minas!", . Falou com os olhos brilhando.

Despediram-se rapidamente e logo Aldebaran dirigiu-se novamente para dentro do aeroporto, deixando Milo e Kanon sozinhos. Os gregos ainda ficavam a observar o brasileiro até o mesmo sumir dentro do saguão principal, não podendo mais ser visto. Kanon fez sinal para o taxista e o mesmo imediatamente abriu a porta do bagageiro e o geminiano logo a colocou no local, dirigindo-se para a porta e adentrando no veículo. Milo entrou em seguida.

"Pallace Star, por favor.", Pediu, não olhando Kanon.

Em menos de quinze minutos eles chegaram ao grande Hotel. Observavam tudo com atenção e curiosidade, principalmente Kanon, que praticamente perguntou ao taxista sobre tudo de diferente ou inusitado que via. Isso surpreendeu Milo, pois o Escorpião nunca imaginou que Gêmeos fosse assim... Tão curioso e comunicativo, mas realmente estava cansado demais para se interessar por algo no momento, tudo o que desejava era uma cama confortável.

"_Realmente eu não conheço nada dele."_, Pensou consigo mesmo olhando para fora do carro contemplando um negro e calmo mar.

O Escorpião sorriu ao pensar que foi muito bom ter aprendido a língua portuguesa. Era um pouco difícil, mas aprender japonês era mais complicado... Como Cavaleiros de Ouro, tiveram que aprender vários idiomas devido às missões que ocasionalmente recebiam, sendo designados a ir a várias partes do globo terrestre, por isso eram pessoas versadas em várias línguas.

"Ei, Milo! Vai ficar aí, sorrindo feito bobo alegre?", Perguntou Kanon, já fora do táxi. Haviam chegado ao Pallace Star e o moreno ainda estava viajando dentro do automóvel.

"Já vou.", ¬¬ Resmungou baixinho, saindo do carro e seguindo Kanon.

Entraram no luxuoso Hotel, ficando satisfeitos por saber que Saori pagou o melhor para eles, não apenas nas viagens de primeira classe que teriam, mas também nos hotéis. Não que isso fosse realmente importante, mas ficaram agradecidos com os cuidados da deusa. Chegaram a recepcionista que os olharam com um sorriso amistoso nos lábios e um brilho de pura admiração nos olhos.

"Boa noite! Bem-vindos ao Pallace Star.", - Ela disso sorridente.

"Boa noite. Temos reservas neste hotel.", Disse Milo, mostrando a identidade de ambos, lançando um sorriso sedutor.

"_Nossa! Que gatos!"_, Pensa a recepcionista de nome Lídia, enquanto verificava as reservas daqueles dois seres belos, que pareciam deuses gregos de tão lindos! Ao contrário da maioria das recepcionistas, ela era diferente e tentava ser agradável com todos e não uma pessoa antipática que se achava com o 'rei na barriga'.

Assim que verificou as reservas, chamou o responsável por levar as bagagens aos quartos de ambos, observando que eles conversam em outra língua, que lhe parecia grego, mas não tinha certeza absoluta e tomava por uma curiosidade incontrolável, acabou por perguntar... Afinal, tinha que saber!

"Vocês são gregos?", o.o Viu os dois pararem de falar e fitá-la.

"Isso mesmo.", Respondeu Kanon em tom neutro.

"Nossa! Mas vocês falam português muito bem!", - Ela não conseguiu se conter e elogiou empolgada. Eles eram realmente perfeitos!

"É mesmo?! Humm... Isso me deixa realmente satisfeito. Aprendi esse maravilhoso idioma, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de usá-lo. E devo dizer que realmente estou apreciando...", Kanon disse com elegância e graça, debruçando-se sutilmente sobre a bancada de mármore, dando total atenção a jovem.

"_O que ele está fazendo?"_, ò.ó Milo perguntou ao ver o sorriso encantador que Kanon lançava a moça. Agora ele era sedutor também? Não que tivesse algo a ver com isso, mas...

"Mas vocês são excepcionais!", . Ela elogiou enquanto babava naqueles dois seres divinos que estavam a sua frente.

Kanon achou a garota muito simpática. Na verdade havia gostado muito dos brasileiros... Eles eram como Aldebaran disse, todos muito cordiais, hospitaleiros e gentis com eles, que eram estrangeiros ali. Não olhavam com desconfiança ou superioridade. Realmente fez a escolha certa, pois seria um lugar perfeito para iniciar seu jogo de sedução. Sorriu com tal pensamento e isso não passou despercebido por Milo.

"Ah! Você poderia me fazer um favor?", Perguntou Gêmeos.

"Sim?", Ela o observou atentamente.

"Poderia verificar se nossos vôos de amanhã a noite estão confirmados?", o.o

"Kanon! Não perturbe a menina com isso! Nós mesmos podemos confirmar.", ò.ó Milo o repreendeu, ficando imediatamente surpreso consigo mesmo. Normalmente ele faria a mesma coisa e com certeza Camus lançaria aquele olhar condenatório sobre ele. Pelo visto estava havendo uma inversão de papéis.

"_Não tô me reconhecendo."_, o.õ Pensou, ouvindo a voz da garota.

"Não há problema algum.", - Disse sorridente, fazendo a ligação para confirmar as viagens como foi pedido, afinal, eles eram hóspedes especiais. Viu perfeitamente que as reservas deles foram feitas pelo Fundação Kido, que é conhecida internacionalmente e tem como atual presidente, a jovem Saori Kido.

"O que foi, Milo? Parece nervoso.", Constatou Kanon, olhando-o com curiosidade.

"Claro! Você fica incomodando a moça inutilmente.", òó Milo diz, realmente sentindo-se irritado.

"Não seja bobo.", Falou passando a mão pelos longos fios azuis.

"Bobo?! Eu?", Ò.Ó Ficou ainda mais irritado e segurava-se para não socar aquele homem convencido. Devia ter ficado e viajado com Camus.

"Você fica mais bonito sorrindo, Milo.", Falou Kanon com uma expressão calma e inocente.

"O QUÊ?!", Falou alto, chamando a atenção de todos, praguejando em seguida.

"Estou apenas falando a verdade. Qualquer pessoa fica mais bonita sorrindo!", Comentou, desviando sutilmente as intenções de suas palavras, pois sabia que precisa ir com calma com o rapaz de vinte anos à frente dele.

"Hum...", ¬¬ Ainda desconfiava das palavras de Kanon. Depois daquele beijo...

"Senhores!", Chamou Lídia.

"Sim?", Kanon virou, já sorrindo para a garota.

"Está tudo confirmado.", Ela informou.

"Obrigado!", Kanon falou com gentileza, deixando Milo impressionado. Sempre viu Kanon com alguém sério e de poucas palavras, sem aquela delicadeza ao falar.

"Estou sempre ao dispor!", Disse ela, principalmente para eles, que ao olhar da garota eram lindos e perfeitos.

Os dois subiram o elevador em silêncio. Kanon parecia muito satisfeito e empolgado. Milo normalmente também estaria, mas estava mais preocupado em observar Kanon do que prestar atenção em outras coisas e estava cansado. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos era um homem muito bonito e chamava a atenção de todos. No Santuário de Athena era mais calado e contido, assim como Saga. Talvez por ainda se sentir mal com os milhares de mortes que causou ao controlar Poseidon.

O que surpreendia Milo era justamente isso... A desenvoltura, a comunicatividade e carisma de Kanon. Essa era uma faceta da personalidade do geminiano que lhe era desconhecida e por mais que tentasse negar, tinha que admitir que estava gostando de conhecer esse lado do belo homem mais alto.

"Chegamos.", Diz Kanon percebendo que Milo estava distraído.

Saíram do elevador, dirigindo-se aos quartos, que ficavam de frente para o outro e Kanon lamentava que não tivessem ficado no mesmo quarto, mas aquele detalhe não impediria de seguir seus planos. Milo abriu a porta e o garoto que trazia as bagagens logo as deixou no local, saindo após receber uma gorjeta de Kanon.

"Eu não te convidei pra entrar...", Disse entre os dentes o escorpiano, vendo a porta do quarto do outro sendo aberta às costas desse e logo a bagagem já estava lá dentro.

"Já entrei...", Kanon disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

"O que foi, Milo?", Perguntou sério.

"O que foi o quê?", Respondeu Milo evasivo, olhando para aquela face que o deixava cada vez mais nervoso.

"Está tão calado... Não parece você.", Afirmou Gêmeos, fitando-o seriamente.

"Não é nada.", Desviou o olhar. Não sabia porque estava calado. Realmente não parecia ele e não se surpreendia por Kanon ter reparado nisso.

"É a minha presença que lhe incomoda?", A feição de Kanon foi tomada por uma tristeza sutil, mas perceptível. Talvez fosse isso mesmo. Milo o aceitou como Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos na batalha contra Hades, mas isso não significava que realmente o aceitou como amigo.

"NÃO! Não tem nada a ver.", Respondeu rapidamente. Kanon com aquela carinha de cãozinho abandonado quebrava o coração de qualquer um... Até mesmo dos deuses!

"Mesmo?! Então por que não está sorrindo? Onde está aquele Milo que faz piadinhas com tudo, implica e brinca?", Perguntou capturando o queixo de Milo, forçando-o a fitá-lo nos olhos. Precisava de algumas respostas e veria naquelas safiras o que precisava saber.

Milo realmente se surpreendeu com aquelas perguntas. Sabia que estava quieto demais, isso o surpreendia, principalmente que essa mudança estava por demais evidente! Mas agora... Por quê? Não sabia a resposta. Não tinha pensado nisso... Talvez estivesse confuso...

"Você me surpreende.", As palavras escorregaram de seus lábios sem perceber.

"Como?", Piscou os brilhantes olhos verdes, ainda sem soltar o queixo de Milo.

"Eu não conhecia esse seu lado.", Estava curioso sobre isso. Não conhecia nada de Kanon mesmo e isso era tão instigante. Será que ele fazia isso de propósito? Essa feição de criança perdida... Como ele podia ficar tão bonito? Era real ou apenas fingimento?

"Que lado?", Não estava compreendendo, mas enquanto observar aquelas duas safiras, começou a entender do que ele falava.

"Desde quando você é tão sociável assim?", Perguntou afastando-se um pouco ao ver que estavam perto demais e Kanon ainda o tocava. Foi em direção a janela, apreciando a vista que tivera de dentro do carro, e que agora via cima, sendo seguido pelo geminiano.

"Milo, você só me viu realmente na luta contra Hades. Você e os outros não me viram antes... Eu ficava sempre oculto, esqueceu? E depois sumi do Santuário por treze anos. E o mesmo vale para Saga. Vocês não nos conhecem de verdade e no Santuário sempre agimos de maneira mais séria, pois é isso o esperado.", Falou sem alarme.

"Verdade.", Disse em voz baixa. De todos os cavaleiros, Saga e Kanon eram os que menos se mostravam realmente, principalmente nos últimos treze anos e o caso de Kanon era pior, pois souberam da existência dele há poucos meses.

"Então por que não volta a sorrir?", Aproximou-se novamente tocando a face de Milo, acariciando a pele suavemente, mergulhando naquelas safiras tão belas.

Durante os treze anos que esteve no Reino Submarino de Poseidon pegou todas as informações que precisava sobre os Cavaleiros, cada um deles, principalmente os de Ouro. Queria se vingar de Saga por tê-lo abandonado no Cabo Sunion, fazê-lo pagar, mas quando soube da morte de seu irmão gêmeo, sentiu seu peito arder. Havia captado o exato momento em que ele morreu e o que se passou em sua mente naquele momento foi vingar-se de Athena por ter-lhe tirado o irmão, por mais ilógico que isso fosse aos olhos dos outros.

Voltou de seu devaneio melancólico quando viu um pequeno sorriso de Milo e recordou-se que conhecia teoricamente cada um deles, seus golpes, personalidades e atitudes e sabia perfeitamente que Milo não era como se mostrava naquele momento, muito pelo contrário.

"Essa viagem foi uma ótima idéia!", Falou, sorrindo mais abertamente.

"Mesmo? E por que motivo especial?", Deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se mais de Milo, ficando a centímetros de colar seu corpo no dele. Seus verdes encontravam-se com os azuis do Escorpião, enquanto seus dedos enrolavam-se nos fios azul-arroxeado.

"Porque aqui podemos ver como realmente somos.", Disse e afastou-se, caminhando até a cama.

Kanon ficou observando-o sem nada dizer. Milo parecia ter voltado ao normal e isso era bom. Viu que ele parecia cansado, principalmente quando se jogou na cama todo esparramado e com uma carinha de sono que dava vontade de amassar... Ou quem sabe morder! Riu sozinho chamando a atenção do Escorpião, que o fitou, vendo que o geminiano se aproximava cada vez mais, ajoelhando-se na cama e debruçando-se sobre ele, sem tocar seu corpo.

Via a cena em câmera lenta. Kanon estava ali... Aproximando-se cada vez mais, sentia o perfume dele invadindo seus pulmões, o rosto perfeito cada vez mais próximo, os olhos esverdeados que brilhavam de maneira sedutora e quando deu por si aqueles lábios estavam sobre os seus, em um beijo lento e instigante, fazendo-o reagir e corresponder, sem pensar em nada. O calor dele era tão bom, a sensação era tão deliciosa que não passou pela mente do Escorpião repeli-lo. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço do mais velho, tornando o beijo ainda mais sensual.

Permaneceram se beijando por um longo tempo, um provando o gosto da boca do outro. Kanon, estimulado a prosseguir pelas reações demonstradas por Milo adiciona as mãos, acariciando a cintura, subindo a mão e tocando o tórax delineado e macio, se excitando mais a cada segundo, afinal, talvez não demorasse tanto assim para ter aquilo que desejava...

Milo, ao sentir aquela mão acariciando seu peito, despertou para a realidade, percebendo enfim que estavam se beijando, deitados na cama e que... O calor estava aumentando muito ali. Com isso em mente, afastou o geminiano, olhando-o alarmado, sentando-se na cama e fechando a cara.

"Tá pensando o quê, hein Kanon?", Fala meio fulo, mas suas faces ligeiramente róseas mostravam que ele tinha gostado do beijo.

"Eu? No momento o motivo de você ter parado o beijo.", Responde calmo.

"Engraçadinho! Pode ir tirando o seu cavalinho da chuva, viu.", Cruzou os braços, virando a cara. Kanon estava claramente querendo apenas sexo.

"Não sei o que está falando.", Responde, sentando-se adequadamente na cama.

"Claro que sabe! Você tá querendo sexo, só isso!", Diz exasperado.

"Errado. Eu disse que gosto de você, Milo. E isso envolve muito... Muito mais do que sexo!", A sinceridade em suas palavras era evidente, surpreendendo Milo.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi algo tão rápido... Levado pelo mais puro instinto! Sem pensar um segundo sequer, os dedos de Kanon foram parar na nuca de Milo, puxando-o para si e beijando-o com intensidade, mostrando desejo, paixão... E tantas outras coisas que simplesmente deixou o Escorpião zonzo e, corresponder foi o passo seguinte... Suas línguas se conheciam, se tocavam evidenciando desejo e uma fome que talvez nenhum dos dois pensassem ter em relação ao outro... Não com tanta intensidade!

O beijo foi então encerrado por Kanon, que tentava controlar a respiração enquanto olhava a face de um Milo ofegante e com duas safiras brilhando tão intensamente que ele estremeceu por dentro, sentindo seu baixo-ventre pulsar, mas ainda não era à hora... Tinha que ir com calma, deixar que o outro processasse o que aconteceu e desejasse mais e...

"Hum... Milo...", Sussurrou rouco, fazendo questão de pronunciar o nome do outro grego de maneira quase erótica e sedutora.

"Você...", Estreitou os olhos, ainda ofegante. Sim... Aquilo realmente era um jogo de sedução... Só podia ser e...

"Eu nunca faria nada que você realmente não quisesse.", Falou, levantando-se da cama, ainda olhando e virou-se, caminhando em direção a porta.

"Aonde você vai?", Perguntou não entendendo aquela ação.

"A viagem foi cansativa... Você precisa descansar.", Disse, olhando sobre o ombro, com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

"O que?", Olhou sem entender aquelas atitudes, se Kanon queria apenas tê-lo, então porque aquela atitude agora e...

"Sonhe comigo... Milo!", E riu divertido, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

"Seu filho da mãe!", Esbravejou Milo, muito irritado com Kanon.

Levantou-se e rapidamente retirou as roupas, pegando apenas uma calça fina e vestindo, jogando-se novamente na cama. Não estava com fome e realmente estava cansado. Não entendia Kanon. O que ele queria realmente? Se fosse só sexo ele teria continuado naquele momento, mas... Lembrava-se das palavras dele quando o avião deu a partida... Ele queria seu coração e...

"_Então isso é um jogo de sedução... Onde o prêmio é meu coração e não apenas meu corpo, não é Kanon?"_, Perguntava-se em pensamento, ainda tendo as safiras abertas, fitando o nada.

Milo suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Já sabia agora qual a intenção de Kanon, mas... Quais os motivos por trás dele? Kanon fazia isso por diversão? Apenas pode desejo? Mas se fosse só desejo, porque conquistar seu coração? As perguntas eram muitas e ele não sabia ainda a resposta de nenhuma delas, mas esperava que não fosse apenas por diversão.

"_Mas amanhã eu penso nisso..."_, Começou a relaxar na cama, o sono chegando.

"Hum... Quem diria que eu despertasse desejos em Kanon... Eu realmente sou muito gostoso!", Ronronou baixinho, rindo de suas próprias palavras, afinal, pensar que Kanon o desejava massageava seu ego... O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos era uma das pessoas mais lindas daquele Santuário ao lado de Saga.

Milo finalmente adormeceu, deixando para pensar no dia seguinte sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo ali, um sorriso ainda adornava seus lábios, afinal... Se aquilo era um jogo de sedução... Eles veriam quem seria capaz de seduzir primeiro. O desafio foi aceito e agora apenas uma pergunta envolvia os dois... Quem realmente ganharia?

**oooOOOooo**

09:00 AM. Japão.

O sol ainda estava fraco, a brisa suave da manhã adentrava pelas janelas da grande sala que era o escritório da Mansão Kido, uma grande estante cheia de livros ficava a direita da mesa de mármore, um tapete vermelho estava no centro, em frente à mesa e entre dois sofás suntuosos e macios. Um computador de última geração estava sobre uma mesa adicional menor à esquerda da estante, estando de frente para a outra e sentado na poltrona aconchegante estava um jovem a verificar algumas informações.

Os dedos corriam rápidos sobre o teclado e os olhos azuis liam em uma velocidade impressionante. Os fios azul-petróleo estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e alguns fios maiores estavam soltos ao lado do rosto, dando a ele uma aparência bela e efêmera. O belo rapaz estava completamente concentrado no que fazia e já estava ali desde aproximadamente às seis horas da manhã, praticamente nem descansara da viagem.

Sem que notasse, alguém se aproximou, observando-o de longe. Encostado no batente da porta estava um homem de 1,88 de altura, os longos cabelos azuis soltos, caindo sobre os ombros displicentemente e como cascata em suas costas. Os olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto percorria a imagem do outro. Camus estava completamente concentrado no que fazia... Ele estava vestindo uma calça social, azul-petróleo-escuro, e uma blusa fina gelo, que destacava ainda mais os lindos fios de seu cabelo, que pareciam extremamente macios.

"Bom dia, Camus!", Disse Saga num tom grave, mas ainda assim, suave.

"Hã? Ah... Bom dia, Saga!", Respondeu o francês, parando um instante o que fazia para olhar o grego e cumprimentá-lo.

"Está aí há muito tempo pelo que vejo.", Comentou, aproximando-se de Camus e vendo na tela do computador o que ele fazia.

"Sim. Não tinha sono, então resolvi vir aqui e começar a analisar os dados que a senhorita Saori pediu.", Explicou, virando-se para frente novamente.

"Mas você devia descansar, tentar dormir. Percebi que não dormiu na viagem e pelo que percebo nem aqui, então... Não seria bom descansar um pouco?", Fala Saga calmamente, ficando ao lado de Camus.

"Eu estou bem!", Disse, voltando sua atenção para o computador, digitando e verificando os dados.

Saga ficou observando-o sem nada dizer. Camus era sempre tão certinho! Não que ele mesmo não fosse, pois segundo Kanon, ele era muito 'certo'. Lembrar das palavras do irmão o fazia sorrir, mas talvez fosse hora de agir um pouco. Reparou nos fios azul-petróleo que caíam suavemente sobre a face do jovem cavaleiro, eles pareciam macios ao toque, bem como a pele do francês. Desencostou-se da mesa e ficou atrás de Camus, colocando as mãos nos ombros dele, apertando de leve.

"O que foi, Saga?", Camus parou sentindo cada fibra de seu corpo retesar, virando-se um pouco para tentar ver o rosto de Saga, mas não conseguiu.

"Seus músculos estão tensos.", Comentou Gêmeos, movendo os polegares circularmente próximo a nuca de Camus, lentamente, afim de relaxar os músculos, dissolvendo os nódulos.

"Saga...", Seu tom de voz, apesar de calmo, era inquisitivo.

"Apenas relaxe, Camus.", Falou aquele que já foi Mestre do Santuário.

"Não precisa fazer isso.", De certa forma, se sentia incomodado com o toque de Saga. Não que fosse ruim, mas... Era estranho... Na verdade não sabia explicar.

"Você passou tanto tempo acordado... É natural que esteja assim, mas tudo bem... Eu vou ajudar você.", Falou, sentindo certa tensão em Camus. Não referente ao cansaço físico ocasionado pela viagem. Era uma outra coisa, talvez relacionada com o fato de ter suas mãos sobre o corpo dele.

"Mas... Eu preciso terminar isso e...", Era quase desconcertante, mas... Tinha que admitir... Era muito bom ter aquelas mãos em seus ombros.

"Eu sei, mas... Viemos juntos para acabar isso antes, não é? Mesmo que paremos um pouquinho, isso não prejudicará o desempenho final.", Explicou, mostrando que não havia como Camus ser 'do contra' com ele.

"Hum...", Fechou os olhos, dando-se por vencido. Saga tinha razão e confiava plenamente na capacidade dele. Descansou as mãos sobre a mesa e permitiu que ele continuasse com a massagem, que por sinal, era muito boa!

Saga sorriu, satisfeito. Achou que seria mais difícil se aproximar, tocar em Camus, mas estava enganado! Talvez estivesse subestimando suas próprias habilidades, não se achando capaz, ou talvez seja apenas Camus que se sentisse muito bem perto dele para permitir tal aproximação. De qualquer maneira, não importa o motivo, o que era realmente importante era o fato de estar ali... Com ele. Deixou que seus dedos deslizassem sobre as costas do franês, massageando com calma e precisão cada músculo, sentindo-o relaxar completamente sob seus dedos, sorrindo com tal constatação.

Camus já estava se sentindo muito bem. Saga tinha mãos magníficas! Ele sabia onde tocar e com que força imprimir, fazendo com que aqueles gestos tivessem o resultado máximo. Realmente ele era perfeito e não se surpreendia pelo mesmo ser chamado de 'reflexo de deus'. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados e sua respiração lenta e cálida e teve que se segurar para não deixar escapar um gemido de satisfação para com aquela massagem.

Inesperadamente, Camus sentiu-se sendo abraçado por Saga, abrindo os olhos em sobressalto, mas permanecendo parado como se esperasse uma explicação do mesmo, que não veio. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentindo o calor dele através do tecido... Saga parecia envolvê-lo por completo em uma aura protetora e... Algo mais que ele não sabia descrever. Sentia a respiração dele em seu ouvido, os lábios quase tocando seu pescoço e seu coração inexplicavelmente começou a bater mais rápido.

"Saga?!", Chamou, desconcertado, desejando entender o que ele queria com aquele gesto.

"Sim?", Perguntou Gêmeos, aspirando o perfume que o francês usava.

"Por que... Está me abraçando?", Disse, mantendo uma calma aparente, mas na verdade estava ficando desconcertado com aquele gesto.

"Me desculpa... Mas é que...", Apertou mais o corpo de Camus, afundando o rosto no pescoço dele, ficando quieto, deixando que o silêncio tomasse conta daquele lugar.

"Saga?", A voz de Camus saiu preocupada. Saga estava estranho e por um momento temeu que algo grave pudesse ter acontecido. Segurou os braços dele e os retirou de si, girando a cadeira e ficando de frente para o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos.

Saga olhou dentro dos olhos azuis de Camus, vendo ali as dúvidas que o mesmo tinha em relação a seu gesto anterior. O mais estranho é que havia planejado uma coisa e agora fazia outra completamente diferente. No momento estava ajoelhado entre as pernas do Cavaleiro de Aquário, quieto, fitando-o sem nada dizer, apenas contemplando a bela face do francês, vendo aquelas safiras que pareciam preocupadas consigo.

"O que foi?", Camus perguntou, muito mais preocupado com o que se passava na mente de Saga do que com a posição dele ajoelhado entre suas pernas e apoiando as mãos em suas coxas. Parecia haver dor naqueles olhos de alguma forma... Ou estaria enganado?

Saga continuou em silêncio, apreciando a feição de Camus.

"Ainda pensando naquilo?", Perguntou, levando a mão e tocando a face de Saga, no intuito de despertá-lo do aparente transe em que o grego se encontrava.

"Hã?! 'Naquilo'?", Piscou os olhos, confuso, o que parecia adorável aos olhos de quem o via, afinal, Saga era sempre muito sério e, no momento, parecia uma criança confusa, o que o deixava ainda mais lindo!

"Sim. A invasão do Santuário... O fato de que nos liderou... Lutou contra Kanon... Nossa batalha com Shaka e o fato de você ter pego aquela espada.", Disse, lembrando-se de como aquilo foi difícil para Saga. Mesmo ele sendo poderoso, era alguém bondoso demais... Alguém que se fingia de impiedoso, mas que tinha um coração doce para com aqueles que mereciam.

Saga lembrou-se de tudo aquilo quando Camus tocou no assunto. Foi tudo tão difícil... Sua decadência, que o fez controlar o Santuário e destruir quase todos os cavaleiros numa luta contra a própria Athena, sua ida para o mundo dos mortos, onde logo depois foi ressuscitado por Hades a fim de ir ao templo da deusa e matar a mesma... O modo como guiou os outros Cavaleiros, agora transformados em Espectros... E agora estava ali... Vivo e...

"Na verdade...", Parou de falar quando viu que nem sabia o que o levou a fazer Camus tocar naquele assunto. Veio ali para seduzi-lo e agora falavam de alvo 'nada a ver'. Reorganizou seus pensamentos, pois fugir do foco não seria bom.

"Saga, você é um líder perfeito! Sua inteligência e perspicácia não podem ser desconsideradas e... Não existe mais _aquela_ _maldição_, por isso, não faça essa expressão e dor e confusão. Não gosto dela em você.", Camus dizia isso com seriedade. Admirava Saga e sabia que ele sofreu mais do que ninguém naquele Santuário.

Um suave sorriso se desenhou nos lábios de Saga ao ver a sinceridade com que Camus falava com ele e sabia que aquelas palavras eram, de fato, verdadeiras. Ergueu-se um pouco levando a mão direita para a nuca do francês, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios azul-petróleo tão macios, puxando-o para si delicadamente até que seus lábios se tocaram, iniciando um beijo lento e cálido.

Camus ficou em choque ao sentiu os lábios de Saga sobre os seus. Ele se movia lentamente, sugando-os de leve, passando a língua sutilmente querendo passagem, mas sem usar força. Sentia o perfume dele, inebriante, o gosto envolvente e as mãos puxando-o delicadamente para mais perto. Queria sair daquele abraço, mas ainda estava parado como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo.

Saga, ao ver que não foi rejeitado de imediato, puxou Camus para si, envolvendo-o pela cintura com a mão esquerda e mantendo a outra na nuca do francês, para que o mesmo não fugisse. Não que Camus parecesse querer fazer isso, mas... Intensificou o beijo, invadindo a boca do Mestre do Gelo com a língua, provando enfim o seu gosto, delirando com isso, brincando e sugando a boca deliciosa em um beijo profundo, instigante e... Excitante.

As mãos de Camus estavam nos ombros de Saga. Logicamente poderia empurrá-lo sem esforço algum, no entanto, permanecia no mesmo local. Não sabia o motivo pelo qual era beijado, mas... Era tão bom que não conseguia fugir daquela maravilhosa armadilha! Sentiu a língua quente deslizando para dentro de sua boca e estremeceu internamente, começando a corresponder sem saber exatamente porque... Apenas... Estava envolvido pela aura de Saga que fazia com que todos os seus pensamentos fugissem e assim, não poderia raciocinar...

"O... O que pensa que está fazendo?", O empurra após alguns segundos, seu coração batendo tão rápido que ele tinha a sensação de que o outro pudesse ouvir.

"Camus...", Saga apenas o observou. Camus correspondeu apesar de agora afastá-lo, o que significava que... Ou ele estaria carente ou não pôde resistir a seus encantos. E por mais que a segunda opção inflasse seu ego, ele era inteligente o suficiente para não subestimar o ser à frente dele.

"Não faça mais isso.", Disse o francês, virando-se e saindo da sala rapidamente, ainda atordoado. O que foi aquilo que aconteceu entre eles? Por que, em nome de Athena, Saga o beijou? Com todas essas dúvidas rodopiando em sua mente, Camus saiu da mansão... Precisava de um lugar calmo pra pensar.

Saga permaneceu quieto e depois de alguns instantes, um suave e satisfeito sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. Não ia ser tão difícil assim atingir seus objetivos... Ainda sentia o gosto de Camus em sua boca e, se fechasse os olhos, podia recordasse com perfeição da sensação da língua brincando com a sua e isso o deixava ainda mais elétrico. Suspirando de satisfação, sentou-se na cadeira, verificando os dados... Terminaria de analisar aquilo, afinal, precisava deixar Camus contente.

"Hum... Como será que Kanon está indo?", Perguntou-se, muito curioso, sentindo uma vontade louca de ligar e perguntar ao outro. Sim... Isso seria muito interessante!

**oooOOOooo**

Uma suave brisa adentrava pela janela, tocando o corpo definido jogado sobre a cama. Não havia nada cobrindo seus delineados músculos e a única roupa que usava era uma peça íntima de seda negra. Um som parecia ressonar ao longe, mas ele não queria acordar, porém, o mesmo continuava para seu desagrado e com muita má vontade, Kanon abriu os olhos e olhou em direção ao telefone.

"Hum... Para de tocar. Que porcaria!", Disse rouco, ligeiramente irritado, fuzilando o pobre aparelho telefônico com seu olhar como se isso adiantasse alguma coisa... Mas não adiantou.

"Mas que inferno! Alô?", Atendeu nada satisfeito, virando-se na cama e fitando o teto, em profundo desagrado.

_"Isso são modos de atender seu irmão?"_, A voz calma e controlada de Saga ecoava do outro lado da linha, mas Kanon podia perceber diversão nela.

"Você sabe que horas são, Saga?", Perguntou Kanon ainda mau-humorado, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios. Era impossível ficar com raiva de Saga por muito tempo, mesmo que o sol ainda estivesse longe de aparecer, na verdade havia se deitado há pouco.

_"Bom dia pra você também, Kanon!"_, Saga falou, divertido.

"Pra você é bom dia, pra mim é boa noite ainda... Mas vamos... Me fala o por quê do 'ar de satisfação'.", Comenta, sentando-se na cama e ajeitando as almofadas para recostar-se, já com um sorriso nos lábios. Saga parecia feliz e isso atiçava sua curiosidade.

_"Digamos que eu esteja avançando."_, Comentou como quem não quer nada, ignorando o fato de que havia esquecido a diferença de horário entre os países, na realidade até havia esperado um tempo, após Camus ter saído, para ligar para o irmão...

"Mesmo? E o que fez? Beijou o Camus e não foi sepultado num esquife de gelo?", Deu uma risadinha, cada vez mais interessado.

_"Hum... Está lendo minha mente, Kanon? Porque foi exatamente isso que aconteceu..."_, Ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Saga, Kanon ficou ainda mais elétrico.

"Quê? Ele não te rejeitou? Não que eu ache que ele pode, mas... Me conte em detalhes!", A curiosidade já havia tomado conta dele.

_"Pois é... Eu fiz uma pequena massagem nele e acabamos nos beijamos e... Ele correspondeu para a minha satisfação."_, E Kanon sabia que apesar de não ver Saga, este com certeza estava com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

"E ele não ficou revoltado?", Perguntou, lembrando-se de Milo.

_"Quis saber o que eu estava pensando e pediu que eu não fizesse mais isso... Porém, não senti raiva naquelas palavras. Camus está apenas desnorteado... Confuso. Dei um tempo a ele agora e depois conversaremos, afinal, não posso deixar passar muito tempo."_, Explica calmo. O som de teclas sendo digitadas podia ser notado por Kanon, que apenas se ajeitou mais entre as almofadas.

"Hum... Então estamos do mesmo jeito, mas o Camus teve uma reação mais... Positiva por assim dizer.", Falou, deixando um risinho escapar de sua boca.

_"É que você é apressado demais."_, Riu Saga, parando de digitar.

"Hum... Engraçadinho! Se eu for devagar demais com Milo ele me pisa.", Fala, afinal, a personalidade de Milo era bem mais agitada que a de Camus.

_"Verdade. É necessário agir com mais ênfase quando se trata de Milo..."_, Comenta Saga pensativo.

"Vou convidá-lo pra sair, mas estou pensando que desculpa dou pra acordá-lo daqui há algumas horas...", E uma risada maldosa pode ser ouvida por Saga.

_"Bem... Que tal avisar que eu e Camus chegaremos aí em dois dias? Afinal... Tenho certeza de que Camus irá comigo..."_, As palavras saíram convictas.

"Ótima idéia, Saga. É por isso que eu te amo!", Falou o belo ex-Marina, divertidamente, rindo.

_"Também te amo! Bem... Vá lá acordar o 'pobre' escorpião."_, Ri Saga, balançando a cabeça negativamente e logo eles encerram a ligação, após falarem de coisas mais supérfluas.

Kanon colocou o telefone no gancho, Saga realmente estava confuso com a história de fuso-horário. Se acordasse Milo agora seria, com toda certeza, fulminado por todas as Agulha Escarlates, inclusive a Antares, da qual havia sido poupado antes e não fazia a menor questão de experimentá-la agora, então novamente se deitou entrando rapidamente no reino de Morfeu.

**oooOOOooo**

Não se passaram muitas horas quando novamente Gêmeos despertou, não sabia se pela ansiedade de pôr seu plano em prática ou por qualquer outro motivo, simplesmente não conseguia dormir e ainda eram seis e meia da manhã!

Espreguiçando-se, Kanon se levanta, rapidamente se direcionando para o banheiro, livrando-se da peça íntima e logo ligando a ducha, iniciando um longo e relaxante banho, permitindo que a água quente escorresse por entre os fios do bonito cabelo, esfregando-os lentamente enquanto deixava a mente vaguear.

Depois de quase uma hora, Kanon desliga a ducha, enxugando-se rapidamente, indo ao local onde estavam seus. Abriu a mala, pensando em que roupa vestir e optou por algo simples, vestindo uma calça jeans com alguns rasgos na coxa e uma blusa bordô sem mangas, semitransparente. Olhou-se no espelho e gostou do resultado e sem demora penteou os longos fios azuis, balançando a cabeça em seguida para dar um leve ar selvagem.

Pegou as chaves e saiu do quarto, pensando em convidar Milo para visitar um Parque próximo ao hotel, que viu a noite quando chegaram, onde esperava que pudessem se distrair um pouco e quem sabe avançar mais. Parou em frente à porta do quarto do amigo e bateu, esperando que o mesmo atendesse... Mas nada acontecia.

"Mas que demora!", Resmungou, batendo novamente, esperando mais um minuto, para novamente bater na porta com mais força. Não se daria por vencido.

"Será que não se pode dormir em paz?", Um furioso Milo perguntou ao abrir a porta, nada feliz, com cara de poucos amigos, fuzilando o homem mais alto com seus olhos azuis, afinal, não era nem sete horas da manhã!

"Hum... O que foi, Milo? Ficou cansadinho ontem?", Não conseguiu evitar o sarcasmo apesar de saber que não devia provocá-lo... Muito.

Milo apenas estreitou os olhos, tentando não explodir...

"Fez alguma coisa que te deixou cansado?", Seus olhos esverdeados percorreram o corpo do rapaz apenas alguns centímetros menor, apreciando a visão que tinha de Milo apenas de calça, inconscientemente molhando os lábios.

"Pervertido!", Disse o Escorpião seco e sem cerimônia, fechando a porta.

Kanon ficou revoltado! Quem Milo pensava que era pra fechar a porta na cara dele? E ele nem disse nada demais... O outro é que colocava maldade em tudo e... Bem, não poderia culpá-lo! Antes que Milo pudesse trancar a porta, Gêmeos a abriu e entrou sem permissão, caminhando para o meio do quarto e virando-se para observar o outro.

"Seu sem educação! Não bata a porta na minha cara.", Disse em repreensão.

"Ah, não enche!", Respondeu de supetão, querendo chutá-lo para fora do quarto.

"Vim aqui, com toda a boa vontade, te avisar que Saga e Camus chegarão daqui a dois dias e você me atende assim?", Ainda estava indignado, mas não tanto, porém gostava de fazer um pequeno teatrinho... Só pra irritar o outro. Olhou para a cama desarrumada e caminhou até ela, sentando-se e continuando a observá-lo.

"Depois de uma longa e cansativa viagem, quando eu finalmente consigo dormir direito, você vem aqui, faz esse teatro todo só pra me falar isso?! E ainda quer que eu fique de bom humor?", ò.ó Falou incrédulo com seu natural mau-humor, que sempre vinha quando era bruscamente acordado. Não que ele gostasse de acordar cedo de qualquer forma...

"Hum... Eu ia te falar outra coisa, mas deixa...", Suspirou, reparando em como Milo ficava lindo irritado... Além de sexy! Levantou-se e caminhou até ele, ficando bem próximo, tocando com quase reverência os fios azul-arroxeado, permitindo que eles deslizassem entre seus dedos.

Milo piscou ante a ação, estranhando a reação. Kanon tinha um olhar tão... Puro.

"Você fica bonito irritado!", A voz de Kanon era suave, sem o típico sarcasmo de sempre e como um menino inocente aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a bochecha, como se estivesse se desculpando por tê-lo acordado daquela forma, afastando-se na intenção de deixar o aposento.

Milo estava boquiaberto pela ação de Gêmeos. Jamais esperava uma atitude daquelas! Primeiro agia com sarcasmo, de forma sedutora e falava sobre conquistar seu coração... Agora o acordava e lhe dava o beijo no rosto mais inocente que já recebera. Despertou de seus devaneios quando o viu perto da porta, prestes a abri-la e teve que fazer algo.

"Espera!!!", Ficou sem saber o que dizer. Por que o impediu?

"Hum?", Piscou os belos e expressivos olhos esverdeados, curioso.

"Já que cê tá aqui... Fala logo.", Tentou esconder a confusão de sua mente.

Kanon sorriu satisfeito com a reação do outro e se aproximou lentamente, novamente enroscando os dedos nos fios macios, aproximando-se dele, sem deixar de fitá-lo com uma expressão que mostrava entusiasmo e... Sensualidade, curvando-se ligeiramente sobre o corpo menor.

"Queria saber se... Você quer ir comigo... Num parque aqui perto. Dizem que é... Lindo! Você quer... Milo?", Falava pausadamente, sussurrando no ouvido de Milo, tocando-o sutilmente no ombro, aguardando uma resposta sem se afastar.

O coração de Milo acelerou de forma absurda, até a artéria podia ser sentida pulsando rápido e queimando como se nela estivesse correndo lava vulcânica... A quente e cálida respiração tocando sua pele era algo que contribuía muito para o atual descontrole de seu corpo, mesmo que algo em seu subconsciente dissesse que Kanon queria apenas seduzi-lo, no entanto, não conseguia pensar muito bem... Não com ele tão perto!

"Hum... Pode ser uma boa idéia...", Ainda atordoado, falou em um murmúrio.

"Mesmo?", Kanon o olhou, suas íris esverdeadas brilhando em satisfação.

"É... Mesmo. Mas... Espera lá fora, por favor.", Disse, segurando-o pelos ombros e guiando o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos lentamente até a porta, colocando-o para o lado de fora da porta e murmurando um 'com licença' e fechando-a.

Kanon observou, um pouco intrigado, a reação do outro, mas sorriu. Não podia ter sido melhor! Apesar de desconfiar de suas intenções, Milo estava confuso e suscetível a seu charme e isso o deixava muito feliz, porque realmente gostava dele! Escorou-se na parede e cruzou os braços, aguardando como lhe foi pedido, agora com um sorriso cheio de 'más intenções' nos lábios.

Dentro do quarto, Milo se encostou a porta, respirando fundo. O que havia sido aquilo? Parecia um delírio... Um delírio delicioso! Se fechasse os olhos poderia sentir o perfume dele... A respiração sobre sua pele, o toque quente das mãos fortes dele... Ah! Como Kanon podia ser tão perfeito? Se ele permanecesse ali apenas mais um segundo...

"Mas... O que eu estou pensando? Eu sou Milo de Escorpião! Não vou permitir que ele me seduza assim.", Disse decidido e um pouco irritado consigo mesmo. Iria com Kanon, mas não permitiria que ele se aproximasse muito.

Ainda confuso... Apesar de tudo, resolveu tomar um banho, que acabou sendo mais longo do que deveria. Saiu e ficou indeciso quanto ao que usar, observando o que era mais fácil de tirar da mala. Como viajariam a noite, não queria bagunçar nada... Visto que era péssimo para arrumar coisas assim depois...

"Ah! Qualquer coisa tá bom, desde que seja fresco!", Deu de ombros, pegando uma bermuda verde-escura e uma camisa da Seleção Brasileira, que ganhara de Aldebaran, que lhe informou que aquela era a camiseta da melhor seleção de futebol do mundo e Milo não tinha muito que argumentar contra isso, afinal era verdade!

Milo calçou confortáveis sandálias negras e os fios azul-arroxeados ainda estavam molhados, sendo jogados para trás, permanecendo em sua habitual forma selvagem e suspirando profundamente, abriu a porta do quarto, encontrando o outro grego, lindamente vestido, só agora reparando na beleza do mesmo.

_"Não pense nisso."_, Disse a si mesmo, mentalmente, afastando os pensamentos indevidos. Onde já se viu? Não ia se deixar levar...

"Demorou, Milo! Mas... Valeu a pena.", Disse as últimas palavras em tom mais baixo, aproximando-se felinamente, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos de Milo.

"...!", Milo sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e pensou ter ouvido o outro dizer algo como 'que cheiro bom', mas não poderia confirmar ao certo.

"Milo, você sabia que aqui tem lugares selvagens? Ainda há muitas matas fechadas... Lugares ocultos e misteriosos... Todos pedindo para ser explorados...", Kanon falava como quem não quer nada, mas o único 'lugar oculto e misterioso que pedia para ser explorado' para ele era, definitivamente... Milo.

"Que papo é esse?", Perguntou não conseguindo acompanhar o raciocínio de Kanon... Talvez porque geminianos às vezes pensavam tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que se perdiam no que realmente falavam. Não sabia ao certo e...

Em um impulso que não conseguiu segurar, Kanon aproximou-se mais, enlaçando-o pela cintura e tomando posse daqueles lábios carnudos e tentadores com urgência, fazendo Milo caminhar para trás até empresá-lo contra a parede do corredor, esquecendo-se do mundo ao aspirar o sensual perfume que exalava daquela pele.

_"O quê?!"_, Foi a única coisa que o cérebro de Milo conseguiu processar... Mas sua boca não pôde proferir, graças a selvagem tentativa de invasão de Kanon.

Milo sentia-se sendo prensado contra a parede pelo corpo maior, o desejo era explícito nas mãos que lhe agarravam a cintura e nuca, porém seus próprios lábios não se abriam, talvez pelo susto ou quem sabe por medo de ser dominado. Mantinha os olhos abertos, mas a cada segundo que o contato continuava, Milo era traído pelo seu próprio corpo e por puro instinto, a boca foi se abrindo para a completa exploração de Kanon, assim como a sua voraz língua buscava o interior daquele magnífico ser que o tomava com uma facilidade revoltante para o orgulho do Escorpião.

Sem se importar onde estavam, Kanon colou mais seus corpos, sua perna movendo-se sutilmente entre as de Milo, fazendo pressão, enquanto provava o doce sabor do Escorpião, sentindo sua excitação aumentar gradativamente, principalmente quando o outro grego passou a corresponder.

"Hummm... Milo...", Com adoração, encerrou o longo beijo, mordendo o lábio inferior do belo cavaleiro de madeixas azul-arroxeadas, pronunciando seu nome de forma lânguida e deliciada.

Milo despertou quando sentiu aquela coxa pressionando uma área mais sensível de seu corpo, causando reações indevidas e a doce mordida apenas fez com que seu cérebro compreendesse o que realmente estava acontecendo ali... Ouvindo então a grave voz pronunciar seu nome de maneira rouca, fazendo um arrepio subir por sua coluna.

"Afaste-se de mim!", Em um lapso de consciência, empurra bruscamente Kanon.

"Milo?! Poxa... Não fique tão chateado com meu descontrole. O que posso fazer se você está tão lindo?", Sorriu de maneira sincera, escondendo a excitação e todos os pensamentos indecentes que tinha com o outro nesse exato momento, controlando-se.

"Se você quer conhecer o parque, tudo bem! Mas... Você NÃO TERÁ meu corpo submetido as suas vontades! Se está mesmo pensando em me seduzir, ESQUEÇA!", Esbravejou furioso, quase completamente fora de si, sentindo uma vontade insana de socá-lo, mandá-lo através da parede do quarto e...

"Tudo bem! Não lhe tocarei com os meus dedinhos, mas...", Seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo menor de maneira divertida, deixando escapar uma gargalhada.

"O quê?!", Aquilo o deixava ainda mais irritado.

"Vamos, Milo de Escorpião... Ou vai ficar parado aí com medo que eu o ataque?", Riu divertido, caminhando em direção ao elevador e chamando-o, que logo chegou, abrindo as portas.

Olhando desconfiado para Kanon, Milo deu alguns passos à frente. Sabia muito bem que ele poderia ser muito manipulador e persuasivo, mas não se permitiria ser enganado de forma alguma! Ainda temeroso, não sabendo se consigo ou com ele, caminhou em direção ao outro, entrando no elevador, seguindo-o, para então fitá-lo ameaçador.

"Eu não tenho medo de nada.", Afirmou assim que a porta se fechou.

"Que menino corajoso!", Seus olhos brilharam em sarcasmo.

"Vou ter que suportar essas piadas o dia todo? Se 'sim' for a resposta é melhor parar agora! Estou indo porque Aldebaran sempre disse que o Brasil é um país lindo! Não pense que vou por sua causa.", Disse um irritado Milo, desviando o olhar do belo moreno.

"Tudo bem!", Disse calmo.

Milo ainda desconfiava da sinceridade daquele cavaleiro.

"O Brasil realmente é um país lindo! Aqui... Como diz Aldebaran, podemos encontrar aqui pedaços do paraíso, por ser um local calmo... Um lugar de paz.", Disse, lembrando-se das informações que havia pego com a recepcionista sobre o lugar, que dizia ser muito calmo, tranqüilo, além de belo! Claro, podia ser mentira dela, mas... E daí? Ali realmente tinha lugares bonitos!

"Hum... Verdade. Lugares assim me lembram Saga que é bem calmo e o Camus também, aliás... Esse é tão 'calmo' que dá nos nervos...", ¬¬ As últimas palavras foram ditas mais para si mesmo.

"Concordo.", Riu Kanon ao analisar as palavras do outro.

"E o que veremos nesse parque? Tem uma cachoeira, não tem?", Perguntou curioso, lembrando-se de Aldebaran citar algo antes de embarcarem no avião.

"Dentro do parque tem uma trilha. Andaremos um pouco, mas acredito que o espetáculo valerá seu mau-humor matinal!", Riu divertido, espreguiçando-se felinamente.

"Hum... Uma trilha... Temos que tomar cuidado para não nos perdermos...", Disse aéreo, Milo, enquanto observava o corpo bonito e bem definido, sentindo um frio percorrer seu corpo, tentando controlar as emoções que se misturavam em sua cabeça e coração, olhando então para o indicador do elevador, que mostrava que passavam pelo terceiro andar.

"_Eu ia adorar me perder em você."_, Pensou Kanon, mas não podia falar isso.

"Não se preocupe. Não é difícil! Além disso, somos cavaleiros poderosos. Se perder não é um problema para nós realmente, não acha?", Disse, fitando Milo, passando a mão nos cabelos azuis, retirando alguns fios da franja do rosto, temporariamente, dando um suave sorriso.

"É, somos cavaleiros, mas nem por isso devemos dar demonstrações disso a todo o momento sem necessidade.", u.ú Falou sério o belo escorpiano.

"Hã?!", Ergueu uma sobrancelha, Kanon, impressionado com aquelas palavras.

"_Nossa! Eu disse mesmo isso?"_, Milo pensou, estranhando sua postura.

"Uau! Falou como o Camus agora! Me senti um pequeno aluno.", Comentou.

"Eu parecendo com... O Camus?! Nem brinca!", Disse descontraído, para então perceber um brilho nos olhos do geminiano que novamente o deixou em estado de alerta... Fazendo com que pensasse coisas que não devia e...

"_Finalmente! Elevador dá idéias..."_, Pensou Milo aliviado quando chegaram ao hall de entrada, saindo apressadamente do elevador.

"Não precisamos demonstrar nossos poderes, Milo! Além disso... Eu não estou nem aí se me perdesse... Háháháhá...", Ri de maneira enigmática e com um quê de 'eu vou dominar o mundo', caminhando elegantemente pelo hall do luxuoso Pallace Star, atraindo olhares de todos ao seu redor.

"_Ah! Se eu pudesse pegá-lo no elevador..."_, Lançou um olhar sexy a Milo, mordendo o lábio inferior, para, em seguida, desviar suas íris, para frente.

Aquele olhar... Novamente Kanon lhe lançava aquele olhar predador e ele lhe incomodava... Incomodava muito! Sua mente dizia para sair dali, se afastar porque Gêmeos era... Perigoso, porém algo o prendia firmemente no lugar, impedindo-o de afastar-se como devia...

"_Afinal... O que tem de mais?"_, Se perguntava em pensamento, revoltado por estar adorando ser devorado por aqueles olhos felinos.

"Vem, Milo. Já chamei um táxi.", Comunicou Kanon.

"_Por que estou indo atrás dele como um cachorrinho? Deuses, eu só posso estar louco?"_, Balançou a cabeça negativamente, querendo afastar 'maus pensamentos', mas não sabendo bem o que fazer...

Em pouco tempo o táxi percorreu a cidade, levando-os para a entrada do Parque. Kanon olhava tudo com interesse, reparando em cada detalhe, mostrando-se bastante curioso, o que chamou a atenção de Milo, que novamente via uma faceta de Gêmeos que nunca veria se estivessem no Santuário. Sorriu com tal pensamento, gostando de ver que aquele homem, apesar de tudo o que passou, podia ser tão ou mais humano que ele.

Desceram, pagando ao homem e entrando no Parque, começando a caminhada pelo belo lugar. Na estrada central havia pessoas caminhando, outros decidindo seguir por uma trilha... Todos pareciam em paz. Ali, naquele lugar, era impossível imaginar que o mundo era impregnado de violência e dor... Era realmente... Um pedaço perdido do paraíso.

Milo olhava para a paisagem ao redor, aquele lugar era realmente belo! O parque... As pessoas que caminhavam calmas... As crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro com grandes sorrisos nas faces, sempre amistosos quando os fitava, mostrando-se tão hospitaleiros! Até mesmo mais do que em outros países. Reparou em um casal idoso e em como se olhavam com carinho.

"_Sim! Aqui realmente é um lugar belo!"_, Pensou ligeiramente distante.

"Algo... Incomoda você, Milo? Me diga e eu faço o que desejar. Somos... Amigos, não somos?", Kanon parou e fitou o jovem apenas alguns centímetros menor que ele. Sua voz transmitia seriedade e ternura, porém as últimas palavras foram ditas com certa incerteza, como se o irmão de Saga temesse que o outro não o aceitasse realmente como amigo.

"Eu viveria aqui pelo resto de minha vida! Assim, quem sabe, não teria que me lembrar que um dia ataquei e fui atacado pelos meus amigos... Não teria que lembrar do sofrimento e da dor que causei...", Dizia enquanto fitava o céu azul.

"Milo...", Kanon parou, vendo a melancolia expressa naquela face.

"Feri Camus, Saga, Shura... Isso ainda dói. Como pude ser tão cego a ponto de duvidar da fidelidade deles? E te ferir, então... Que necessidade havia naquele ato?", Uma nuvem de tristeza encobriu o belo olhar azul, apagando o brilho bonito que ali sempre havia... Sua mente vagueando pelo passado, fazendo-o recordar de coisas dolorosas.

"Shhh... Está tudo bem!", Antes que pudesse pensar, Kanon já estava abraçado a Milo, envolvendo-o por completo num abraço cálido e protetor, percebendo certa tensão no corpo menor, mas ainda assim o outro relaxou em seus braços, acalmando-se.

"Kanon... Tá todo mundo olhando!", Milo falou sem graça, porém desejava ficar naqueles braços protetores... Ali estava tão bom! Há muito não se sentia confortável e protegido daquela maneira... Há tanto tempo que sequer se lembrava.

"Não se martirize pelo passado. Não havia como você saber e... Você fez aquilo que achou necessário para proteger Athena! Então... Não fique assim! Não gosto dessa expressão em seu rosto.", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios macios e apertando-o em seu abraço.

"Vamos... Logo, senão fica tarde.", Milo espalmou as mãos no abdômen forte do belo moreno, sentindo cada músculo no lugar e em seu íntimo um grande vazio se fez presente quando o contato se desfez.

Começaram a caminhar pelo belo Parque, observando cada detalhe, sentindo a brisa refrescante acariciar seus corpos e uma paz muito grande pareciam envolver todo o local de maneira esplendorosa. Kanon indicou o caminho através de uma trilha, sendo seguido por Milo.

"Milo...", Sussurrou o nome dele em tom baixo, parando.

"O que foi?", Respondendo, ficando ao lado dele, piscando os olhos, curioso.

"Eu o considero meu amigo... Você é muito importante pra mim.", As palavras foram ditas com sinceridade, mostrando verdade absoluta.

Milo se surpreendeu. Havia tanta sinceridade naquelas palavras e uma firmeza que incomodava... Que o alarmava. Aquele na frente dele não era o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos tão sério, frio e inatingível... Quem estava perante ele agora era apenas o humano chamado Kanon, tão próximo, tão verdadeiro, tão... Instintivamente e sem sequer perceber, ergueu a mão, tocando a face bela do outro grego, desejando amenizar a dor presente naquela alma, porque via... Via a dor que se alojava em seu âmago e que ele escondia tão bem e imediatamente lembrou-se de algo... Até aquele momento, tudo o que havia feito foi feri-lo ainda mais...

"Alivia meu coração saber que você tem por mim esse sentimento. Também tenho grande consideração por você e espero que à partir de agora, sem lutas, possamos consolidar essa amizade.", Disse também com sinceridade, os olhos antes tristes ganhando um brilho puro e bonito, parecendo duas safiras de beleza ímpar.

Kanon sorriu, feliz. Naquele momento não havia jogo de sedução e conquista, apenas alguém desejando realmente saber e sentir o que era a verdadeira amizade. As palavras de Milo retiraram do coração e ombros de Kanon um grande peso e mais do que tudo... Ele desejava fazer aquele belo rapaz de macios cabelos azul-arroxeado... Feliz!

**oooOOOooo**

22:19 PM. Mansão Kido.

Uma Mercedes Kompressor gelo, adentrava pelos grandes portões da propriedade da mansão, direcionando-se ao estacionamento. Camus, com maestria, parou o carro e fez as manobras necessárias para colocá-lo no mesmo lugar que tirara, rodando a chave e desligando o automóvel, saindo do mesmo e trancando-o, acionando o alarme.

Havia ficado o resto do dia fora, desde o fatídico encontro com Saga. Apreciou uma suave música em um piano-bar, tentando relaxar e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Não entendia os motivos de Gêmeos para beijá-lo... Havia algo que não sabia identificar naquele beijo e principalmente, não compreendia o porquê de ter correspondido, no entanto, não conseguiu respostas em seu pequeno 'retiro'.

_"E ainda deixei de analisar aqueles contratos."_, Recriminava-se, enquanto deixava o estacionamento e direcionava-se para o escritório da casa.

Rapidamente cruzou a sala, cumprimentando educadamente Tatsumi, mas não dando muita atenção ao mesmo. Tinha coisas a terminar e por isso, dispensou-o rapidamente, entrando pelo corredor adjacente a escada principal que levava ao segundo andar e logo chegou no escritório, levando a mão à maçaneta, mas parou repentinamente.

_"E se ele ainda estiver aqui?"_, Pensou, concentrando-se e sentindo a cosmo-energia de Saga, sentindo um ligeiro descompasso em seu coração, mas ignorando-o, logo se controlando e voltando ao normal.

Virou a maçaneta, entrando e vendo o homem, de longas madeixas azuis, sentado em frente ao laptop, apoiando a cabeça na mão esquerda, enquanto parecia muito concentrado no que via ou lia. Ficou parado e fechou a porta lentamente, sem deixar de fitá-lo e como parecia que o outro não o notou, o que considerou ilógico e impossível, pensou se estaria sendo ignorado e isso de certa forma o incomodou.

"Vim terminar a análise dos contratos.", Disse em tom sério e frio.

Saga se virou lentamente, fitando o Cavaleiro de Aquário. Ele continuava lindo e impecável como sempre. Ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas observando-o, vendo os olhos de safiras presos nele e então se levantou, como que dando lugar ao outro, fazendo um gesto suave com a mão, indicando que Camus deveria se sentar.

"Eu terminei de analisar os contratos e também os dados referentes ao crescimento da produção das Empresas Kido, apesar de ainda não ter terminado estes. Até o momento não vi nada de errado.", Comentou calmo, recostando-se a mesa, esperando que Camus se movesse ou dissesse alguma coisa.

Aquário o olhou sério, estreitando seus belos olhos azuis. Aproximou-se e se sentou, analisando os dados que via. Saga realmente tinha feito mais do que necessário e ainda havia terminado de analisar os dados que era de sua responsabilidade. Desviou as íris claras da tela, repousando-a sobre o homem parado a seu lado, mantendo-se em silêncio por um longo momento...

"Por que fez a minha parte?", Perguntou em seu típico tom.

"Porque o atrapalhei.", Respondeu sem pestanejar.

"Hum...", Estreitou os olhos, voltando a fitar a tela do laptop.

"Mas não me arrependo do que fiz.", Afirmou Gêmeos calmamente.

Camus não respondeu, permanecendo na mesma posição e lugar.

"Acho que sabe porque o beijei, não?", Indaga, enquanto o observa.

"Não.", Virou o rosto, fitando-o. Não compreendia os motivos de Saga...

"Não percebeu que eu gosto de você, Camus?", Falou sem rodeios. Sabia muito bem que com Aquário não adiantava enrolar.

Camus ficou um pouco chocado, não que tenha demonstrado isso realmente em sua face, mas alguém observador como Saga poderia perceber que ele ficou um pouco surpreso. Levantou-se e ficou de frente para aquele homem que era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto, tentando desvendar aqueles olhos que parecia esconder o segredo dos deuses...

"Saga, você deve estar confuso.", Tentava explicar que aquilo foi um erro.

"Eu pareço confuso... Camus?", Sussurrou o nome do outro, dando um passo a frente, parando a centímetros de Aquário.

"...!", Camus o fitou, sentindo o perfume suave daquele corpo. Queria ter dito 'só pode estar', mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta antes mesmo de ser pronunciadas.

"Lembre-se, Camus. Eu _nunca_ brinco!", Sussurrou suave e roucamente, fechando o espaço entre eles e envolvendo a cintura delgada, tomando posse dos lábios macios e suaves em um beijo firme e intenso.

Camus ficou paralisado com o beijo, sentindo a língua de Saga percorrer seu interior, enquanto seu corpo era puxado de encontro ao dele, podendo sentir cada músculo sobre o tecido fino das roupas e quando deu por si... Estava correspondendo ao beijo... Correspondendo afoitamente enquanto seu coração batia aceleradamente e ele simplesmente não entendia suas próprias ações.

_"O... O que estou fazendo?"_, A pergunta se repetia em sua mente, mas ele não conseguia raciocinar uma resposta... Sentiu Saga empurrá-lo mais contra a mesa, prensando-o e apenas uma forte indagação se formou em sua mente...

_"Por que... Eu estou... Correspondendo?"_, A indagação foi se perdendo em sua mente cada vez mais enevoada... E tudo o que Camus fazia era... Corresponder ao intenso beijo, sem pensar, sem indagar...

Continua...

**OOO**

Ah! Finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo! \o/

Sim, eu sei que a demora foi grande, visto que o primeiro capítulo foi escrito em 04 de Novembro de 2005, ou seja... 01 ano e 4 meses sem atualizar, porém eu realmente não pude concluir o capítulo antes! T.T Foi trabalho e problema de saúde um atrás do outro, que chegou a ocasionar meu afastamento pelo INSS. Todas as minhas fics ficaram em atraso e devo ter, no mínimo, mais umas quatro fics sem atualizar a mais de um ano... ¬¬ Entre elas 'A Semelhança de Eros' – Um Cross de CDZ com SCC.

Mas agora eu estou voltando aos poucos e consegui finalizar a fic! E gostei do resultado! - Tinha escrito boa parte antes, mas não estava satisfeita – a perfeccionista – por isso, reescrevi muitas cenas até ficar como eu queria!

Neste capítulo, a parte do Kanon chamando o Milo para ir ao Parque é, na verdade, a transformação de parte do jogo que eu e a Aiko fizemos. Whuauhauhahuauha... Sim, foi com esse jogo que eu apresentei o mundo do RPG Yaoi pra ela, mas neste eu comecei fazendo o Kanon, ou seja, o seme e ela o Milo, uke. – mas Milo é um uke a parte né! XD – Mas agora já está definido que ela fica com os semes e eu com os ukes! Whuahuahuauh... – Sim, depois desse jogo, a Aiko só faz os semes! XDDD

Sobre Saga e Camus, quando tentamos jogar, estávamos com dificuldade de fazê-los interagir, mas quando eu fui escrever, a coisa fluiu de modo inexplicável! o.o Acho que eu realmente me empolguei! XD

Espero que gostem do capítulo/o/

**Yume Vy**

**oooOOOooo**

Desta vez fui eu quem ficou olhando a amiga trabalhar!!! Rsrsrsrs... Esse capítulo é praticamente todo da Yume. Jogamos pouca coisa, e só Kanon e Milo. O próximo capitulo é meu, de novo, mas agora tá realmente fácil, afinal, já jogamos esse pedaço. Comentários são bem-vindos...

– Tendo que me acostumar com Saga e Camus –

**Aiko Hosokawa**

**oooOOOooo**

Novo capítulo lançado/o/ Agora, algumas explicações!!!

Sobre a aparência de Aldebaran: Após vermos o Touro em 'Episódio G', descobrimos o quanto ele é lindo e gostoso! XDDD (Com aquele traço lindo é impossível alguém ficar feio, né! Viva o Megumu Okada!!! o//) Por isso vocês estão vendo o taurino com olhos azul-petróleo-escuro, cabelos longos castanho-escuro e mechas mel – O Deba já tava com cabelo grande em Hades e era castanho-escuro e usamos as mechas claras de 'Episódio G'.

Sobre o Estado que Aldebaran nasceu: Não se sabe realmente em que Estado brasileiro ele nasceu. Nessa fanfic resolvemos 'puxar saco' para nossa amada e linda Minas Gerais. A idéia surgiu pelo fato do taurino ser uma pessoa discreta em seus relacionamentos, ou seja... 'Come quieto'! Em outras palavras... É mineiro! XDDD

Sobre a maldição que Camus menciona: A maldição em questão é lançada sobre Saga em 'Episódio G'. O Rei Cronos diz algo do tipo: _"Você será rejeitado, mal interpretado pelas pessoas... E, um dia, destruído por aqueles em que você confia... Terá que se resignar a viver uma vida de lamentações!!!"_. Por isso, Camus menciona a mesma quando vê Saga melancólico.

Aliás... Se alguém desejar ver essa maldição mais explorada, leiam _'A Maldição de Cronos'_, escrita pela Aiko. Maravilhosa a fic! - Dica da Yume XD -

Acho que é isso... Se faltar algo pra explicar, mencionamos no capítulo seguinte, que sairá mais rápido, afinal, Aiko e Yume voltaram a ativa/o/

Agradeço a **Pan Kit, Sak. Hokuto-chan, Kitsune Youko, Angel, Allkiedis, Erica, Tatiana e Elaine** por enviarem seus comentários! Foi muito bom ler cada um deles! Valeu/o/

Aqueles que leram este capítulo, deixem seus comentários! Precisamos saber se está boa a fic, o que estão achando das cenas... O que querem ver! Digam! Contem tudo para a gente! XDDD Lembrem-se: Comentários incentivam os autores!!!!

01 de Março de 2007.

23:01 PM.

**Aiko Hosokawa e Yume Vy**


End file.
